Percy Jackson and the Olympus reads The Sea of Monsters
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: Sequel of Percy Jackson and the Olympus reads Percy Jackson books. After the shocking revelation, our missing hero, Percy Jackson returns! After ten years of disappearance since the ending of Giant War. The Fates wants Olympians and Future Demigods read book two of Percy Jackson and the Olympians to order to awakened Percy from his eternal sleeping ancient curse.
1. Prologue

There will be some chapters will be rated for fifteen years old or older, for strong language, violence, and some blood gore. Don't say I didn't warn ya loyal readers! ;)

Ladies and gentlemen...I proudly presented the sequel of _Percy Jackson and the Olympus reads Percy Jackson books_ have arrived!

* * *

 _Percy Jackson and the Olympus: The Missing Hero Returns_

:|: Prologue :|:

Annabeth stunned what she just saw, just now.

The room went bloody chaos.

Apollo turned back to his original form for temporary since he need to heal the missing hero.

"APOLLO HEAL HIM IMMEDIATELY!" Zeus and Poseidon yelled as loud as they could.

"I'm doing right now my lord!" Apollo yelled back and begun to heal him as fast as he could do.

 _My Gods…Those injuries…How he survived these critically injures? He should be dead a long time ago…_ Apollo thought in a bombshell; he couldn't believe what he just seen.

After some time later Apollo healed Percy, but not his scar all around his body.

Apollo walked out from Olympus infirmary room.

Everyone stood up and walked (or run) to Apollo to hear the news.

Apollo look at them grimly.

"Good news that he's in critical, but stable condition, but for the bad news…He should be dead a long time ago and almost every bone is broken...My best guess that he'll be temporary in coma for a week or a few days." Apollo said; unsure that when he'll wake up.

Annabeth suddenly gasped at what she just heard from God of Healing.

"Seaweed Brain…" She folded her hands in her lap in uncomfortable way. "His face…He seemed like he haven't been aged since Giant War…Could it be…?!"

Annabeth's eyes grew wide in realization.

"I see! He's immortal by the curse of Gaea!" Annabeth said loudly.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"That bastard cursed my son?!" Poseidon said in rage; wanting to seek a sweet revenge.

"I think so. His face haven't been aged after ten years since Giant War. I believe that it's the curse from Gaea." Annabeth explained carefully.

"If that so…That also explained why his scar and his body injuries!" Apollo looked at her in outrage. "He should be dead a long time ago!"

Athena look worried.

"His scar and injuries?" Athena asked agitatedly.

Apollo nodded, at the point when Apollo nodded it confirmed Athena's fear.

"If Gaea cursed him to be immortal...Annabeth, tell me what did you see when Perseus, at the moment he defeated Gaea?" Athena asked quickly.

"Um, he no longer have seen..But his sword; Riptide is thrusted into the ground..." Annabeth explained to her past mother.

Athena stunned.

 _It couldn't be…_ Athena thought.

"Impossible…" Athena muttered in a breathtaking. "There is no way in hell…"

Poseidon look concerned at Athena's strange expression.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Poseidon asked.

"Void."

"…Pardon?"

"Perseus got cursed by Gaea and sent to darkest piece of Void for eternity. How in the hell he's here?!" Athena admitted frustratedly, she haven't figured out why that he's here.

The color drained out of Poseidon's face and so others.

"H-how..?" Zeus stammered. "H-how could he possibly…"

Hera's jaw tightened.

Poseidon is furious.

Everyone is almost stunned in shock at unexpected revelation.

"What?! That little son of a _motherfucker_!" Annabeth roared angrily. "How dare she?!"

Almost everyone gave Annabeth a sympathetic look.

"I WANT TO RIP THAT MOTHERFUCKER'S HEAD OFF! I SWEAR TO GODS!" Annabeth furiously shouted.

"Annabeth C-calm down please!" Jason said nervously.

"OH HELL NO YOU PIECE OF SHI–!" Annabeth snapped.

Suddenly there were groaning loudly in the Percy's temporary 'room'.

"Percy?!" Annabeth said in a worried tone.

"A-Annabeth?" Said a weak voice.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" Annabeth panicked and rushed into the room.

"O-o-o-h Wise Girl…Y-your here.." Percy said weakly and stuttered.

"Shh..You are alright Percy..I promise you." Annabeth promised and then cradled his hands.

Percy moaned quietly.

"W-where am I?" Percy asked quietly.

"The past."

Percy give a weird look.

"…Excuse me?"

"Well...Uh, um...I will tell you about that later."

"No!" Percy said stubbornly. "I demand to know the truth at this instant!"

Annabeth snorted.

"You are still a stubborn bastard as I remember Seaweed Brain."

"Shaddup!"

"THEN WHY THE ACTUAL HELL YOU LEFT ME FOR TEN YEARS!?" Annabeth vociferated with two hands in the air.

"…What did you say?" He asked in outrage.

"Ten years Seaweed Brain."

"What?! That is impossible! I was only gone for ten months!" Percy protected loudly that everyone could hear.

* * *

 **Hey dear readers! It been forever! I know it almost been one months, but in my world it like it's been two years! I know that this chapter is damn short...But it just a prologue! For this story might be fifteen or twenty chapters...Or longer! I really don't know...Jesus Christ, I'm 'talking' too much. *shrug* Maybe I missed you all...Okay I was kidding I MOTHERFUCKING MISS YOU ALL!**

 **\- Author-chan**


	2. MUST READ!

I'm so so so sorry for a fucking long update for months! As I begin chapter two I noticed a lot of reviews that wanted Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters, Titan Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympians. I can make them if you guys truly wanted me to. There will be a poll on my profile. And if the polls get the most vote for the Sea of Monsters likely will change the title that will be called 'Percy Jackson and the Olympus reads Sea of Monsters'!

The voting will ends on December 13th, 2018!

Thanks you reading this! :)

\- Author-Chan~


	3. Congrats!

Congratulations guys! This book will be changed to 'Percy Jackson and the Olympus reads the Sea of Monsters'! :D I promised you that tomorrow will be the first chapter of Sea of Monsters! :D

\- Author-Chan~!


	4. My Best Friend Shops For A Wedding Dress

There will be some chapters will be rated for fifteen years old or older, for strong language, violence, and some blood gore. Don't say I didn't warn ya loyal readers! ;)

Godess Bubbles: Oh, oh, that's isn't weird! ;D It's means your excited! (...I think...) Welp, here is the chapter!

dtsblade101: Ooh! What you like about book one went? I'm curious!

Tyler: Ahem..I don't like the way people uses a rude comments. If I make a mistake then KINDLY tell me instead of rude remark.

Death Fury: Thanks!

Thanks you guys for voting! :D It's actually an honor to make another one! ;D Please review how you do you like about it! And also most of Rick's characters are OOC! I'm so sorry if you don't like it, but this how the story goes!

* * *

Everyone look worried at Percy's answer.

"Seaweed Brain..It wasn't exactly ten months it's ten years." Annabeth said anxiously.

Percy stunned in disbelief that he just heard.

"That can't be true." Percy said and clenched his fists in anger. "I cannot be gone that long."

"But you did anyway." Leo added.

Percy give Leo a I-didn't-ask-you glare, that give Leo goosebumps.

'I swear to Jesus, this is worst then Annie's (Annabeth's) glare.' Leo thought grimly. 'I guess that I have to get used to it soon, but damn two evil glares...Well, I'm actually fucked now.'

Leo sighed with a sweat dropped.

Jason and Piper give Leo a weird look like what-is-wrong-with-you look.

Leo just sighed. They will never understand it. Ever.

"Anyway, as I was saying.." Percy said and give a glare at Leo (whom shuddered). "There's no way that I will be gone that long. Ten years?! Are you fucking shitting me?!"

Almost everyone winced at Percy's voice of anger, enraged Percy equal no-good.

"Seaweed Brain..I know that you are in shock, but you need to lower your voice please." Annabeth said calmly.

"Me?! Oh for pity's sake, YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM MY ASS DOWN BECAUSE THAT I JUST FOUND OUT THAT I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR TEN YEARS INSTEAD OF TEN MONTHS?!" Percy flailed angrily.

"I knew that we shouldn't tell him that.." Someone muttered.

"You idiot!" Someone hissed back. "He is gonna kill you for that stupid!"

"Eh? There's no way that he will." Someone sneered.

Almost everyone facepalmed. Wrong choice idiot.

Percy just smiled kindly and look at someone who dares mocked him.

"Hello someone in the back." He said kindly. "What's your name?"

Someone gulped, he don't like the tension around him. He immediately felt sick with apprehension.

"I-I'm O-Oliver Robertson." He said nervously.

"Oh? What's your offspring?" He asked kindly.

"Erm. Son of Ares." He said.

"Ah..Your dad is Ares?" He said harshly when he said 'Ares'. "You know I fought your daddy and I won."

His bravery immediately decreased and his face shows fear. He immediately knows that he is fucked.

"S-so..?" He stammered.

The dark aura spreads around him and it shows his red starry eyes.

Oliver immediately shivered.

"I-I'm sorry." He said weakly.

"I cannot hear you."

"I SAID I'M SORRY DAMMIT!"

"FOR WHAT?!"

"FOR BEING A FUCKARD!"

"...Thanks you."

Almost everyone sweat dropped, Percy noticed that everyone stared at him and he coughed with a blush on his cheek.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly. "I learned that when I was in imprisoned in the Void."

The mood saddened little.

"Percy.." Poseidon begins with a serious look. "What did the Void did to you after 'ten months' imprisonment? I need the truth."

Percy only stared at him and then started hyperventilating.

"SHIT!" Apollo cursed loudly. "He's going cardiac arrest! EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!"

"No! No! No!" Annabeth screamed. "Let me go! I wanna help Seaweed Brain!"

Jason and Leo pulled Annabeth back with a mournful/pitiful look.

"NOOOOO! SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth screamed in tears.

Apollo performed a CPR. He quickly check the unconscious Percy's breathing. He isn't breathing normally, Apollo begins CPR.

twenty minutes later..*

Apollo walked out of the door and look pale.

"Seaweed Brain?! Is he alright?!" Annabeth asked quickly.

"Fortunately he survived..However he recently suffered a PTSD triggered." He said grimly. "I didn't notice until someone foolishly awakened his PTSD trigger without realizing it."

"A...PTSD?" Poseidon stammered and then look at Apollo in realization. "Oh Gods. I did it, didn't I? I triggered it."

Apollo sighed.

"It wasn't your fault. You just didn't realize it, how much that he has been gone through for the past ten years instead of ten 'month'." He said.

Annabeth whimpered.

'Now Tartarus and this? Oh what the hell?!'

"Percy..." She whispered under her breath. "Why you have to suffer a such a terrible fate?"

"Unfortunately he just only a wake for a short time. He is now in coma, I can't determine if he is going to awake for his sleep. He might going to be in a deep sleep for the rest of his life."

"No!" Annabeth shrieked in tears. "He is Seaweed Brain!"

Apollo give Annabeth a pitiful look.

"I'm sorry. I did everything in my power to heal him, but for some reason the healing refused to cooperate me. I know this indeed sound strange since I'm god of healing." Apollo said grimly. "I believe while he was imprisoned in the Void, the torturer might've put a ancient spell or curse on him. So it's make impossible for me to heal him. He might going to suffer a major trauma and may be worst then Tartarus since the Void exists before age of Tartarus."

Annabeth shivered by the mention of Tartarus, it's the worst hell that she ever seen. After all Percy and her was the first demigods hero that ever survived tartarus.

Suddenly there bright light that no one can see it even Apollo.

"SHIT MY EYES!" Leo exclaimed.

"The fuck what in the name of cun...?" Clarisse begun and shut up by Hera glare.

The more books appeared from the air along with a letter that everyone could read.

 _Dear Olympus and Demigods of the future,_

 _We Fates, proudly present more books to revive your hero from unknown deep coma. However if you dares refuse our generous offer then your beloved Sea Prince won't awakens from his deep sleep and the Prophecy of the Ages will befall into the Earth's and Olympus's tragic fates...Don't say we didn't warn you...Once again the rules will be the same, no killing or we will curse your own fate._

 _The Fates_

"I say we read this, for Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said quickly as possible. "I need him back and what Lady Fates means about 'Prophecy of the Ages'? It's indeed sound worst then fucking Kronos and that fucker psycho bitch."

The temperature become a little cold and the fire dies a little.

The eldest Gods/Goddesses look uncomfortable about that Prophecy of the Ages.

"Err...I'm afraid I cannot tell you." Teenage Zeus answered nervously.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes in suspense.

"Tell me now. I fought two greatest and the bloodiest war in Greeks and Romans history. I demanded to know." Annabeth demanded angrily.

The eldest Gods/Goddesses sighed in defeat.

"I will tell you, but only if you swear on the River Styx and Chao's name that you won't tell anyone until you have my permission."

For the those who doesn't know about the Prophecy of the Ages leaned forward and then nodded.

"I swear on the on a River Styx and Chao's name that I won't tell anyone about the Prophecy of the Ages Until you have the permission." Everyone sworn in oath that forever to keep until the final breath.

The thunder boomed and then the temperature of the room become chill.

"Good." Teenage Zeus nodded, looking quite satisfied.

"Now tell us?" Annabeth said tiredly.

"The second son of Kronos and Rhea, either bring downfall of Olympus or help it rise

Within it son last breath leading a final choice shall end his days

Claim a throne of King of Gods

Only the legendary hero dies a new legend reunited again after millennia." Teenage Zeus said uncomfortably.

Everyone expect for eldest Gods/Goddesses stunned in shock about the Prophecy of the Ages.

"Oh my...Gods." Thalia Grace said in shock. "T-this is the truly Prophecy of the Ages..."

Annabeth grimaced. Fuck it all, there's another worst prophecy.

"Well shit." Leo stated sarcastically. "Another fucking prophecy...Yay!"

"Well..." Poseidon said awkwardly. "I want to save my future son's life by reading this book. Can we get started? Who wanna read first?"

"Err...I will!" Chris said.

Poseidon tossed the book to Chris son of Hermes.

" **'The** **Sea** **of** **Monsters**.'" Chris read the title and then groaned.

Clarisse groaned too. Aah! No! Gods dammit!

 **Chapter One: My Best Friend Shops For A Wedding Dress**

"Guys. You know what I am thinking?"

"Don't you fuckin' dare Leo Valdez!"

Leo pouted.

"You no fun Annie."

"WHAT DID YA SAY!?"

"Nothing!" He squeaked.

 **My nightmare started like this.**

Everyone groaned.

"Why...Why we need to hear about this _shit_?" Artemis muttered whiling shaking her head.

 **I was standing on a deserted street in some little beach town. It was the middle of the night.**

 **A storm was blowing. Wind and rain ripped at the palm trees along the sidewalk. Pink and yellow stucco buildings lined the street, their windows boarded up. A block away, past a line of hibiscus bushes, the ocean churned.**

"FLORIDA! SHIT!" Poseidon yelped.

Athena stares at him with a suspicious glare on her face.

"What do mean by that? Do you know about this?"

"No."

"POSEIDON!"

"FINE! I do. FLORIDA IS A BITCH STATE! BLAH! Too much sunshine there...I brings the worst hurricane there unlike America that ever seen." ( **A/N: No offense for the those who lived in Florida...** )

"POSEIDON!"

"UNCLE P!" Apollo yelled looking quite offended.

"Sorry—."— _Not so sorry_ Poseidon finished in his mind sarcastically.

 **Florida, I thought. Though I wasn't sure how I knew that. I'd never been to Florida.**

Poseidon smiled dreamily.

 **Then I heard hooves clattering against the pavement. I turned and saw my friend Grover running for his life.**

"WAIT WHAAAAT!" New comers Demigods and past Olympians yelled in shock.

"Grover! Your too young to die—!"

"—Apollo! He is not young, he is only twenty eight!"

"But Arty!" Apollo whined. "I like that satyr! Don't you like him?! Your a heartless virgin bastard!"

"WHATCHA SAY!" Artemis roared. "I guess turning into you a cloud isn't enough punishment for you APOLLO!"

"N-no please. I don't wanna to be punish again!"

"You idiotic fool—!"

"SILENCE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Zeus roared in annoyance between bickering. Normally he would ignore them, but today is a _really_ bad day for him. "OR I'LL BRING YOUR MOTHER TO TEACH YOU HOW TWINS SHOULD BEHAVE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

The twins stunned in shock and then nodded slowly in understanding.

 **Yeah, I said hooves.**

Leo rolled his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock."

 **Grover is a satyr. From the waist up, he looks like a typical gangly teenager with a peach-fuzz goatee and a bad case of acne.**

"I wonder if Grover like that description..." Leo said and then look thoughtful.

 **He walks with a strange limp, but unless you happen to catch him without his pants on (which I don't recommend)—**

Everyone chuckled at that imagination.

Leo is laughing his ass off.

*Leo's imagination *

"GROVER! I REALLY NEED TO PEE! YOU HAVE BEEN THERE FOR HOURS! LET ME IN!"

"N-no Percy!" Grover squeaked. "Don't—!"

BAM!

Percy saw Grover with no pant on and have goat legs. Grover look shitless and the deer who have been caught in headlight and Percy look like he gonna scream loud as he ever had.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"P-P-Percy this isn't what you think!"

"FUCK IT, YOUR A GOAT!" Percy cried. "AAAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Aw shit, I'm gonna be _sooo_ fired," Grover cried.

*End of Leo's insane imagination*

"—LEO!" Piper yelled irritatedly as if she yells Leo name for twentieth time to snap outta it.

"Huh? Yes?"

"Finally your answered." Piper grumbled. "After the fifteenth time."

Leo smile sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

— **you'd never know there was anything un-human about him. Baggy jeans and fake feet hide the fact that he's got furry hindquarters and hooves.**

 **Grover had been my best friend in sixth grade.**

"No shit Sherlock." Thalia said sarcastically.

 **He'd gone on this adventure with me and a girl named Annabeth to save the world, but I hadn't seen him since last July, when he set off alone on a dangerous quest—a quest no satyr had ever returned from.**

The past Olympians and newcomers Demigods (and who doesn't know about Grover's story.) look worried.

 **Anyway, in my dream, Grover was hauling goat tail, holding his human shoes in his hands the way he does when he needs to move fast. He clopped past the little tourist shops and surfboard rental places. The wind bent the palm trees almost to the ground.**

The eldest and youngest big three narrowed their eyes in suspense.

 **Grover was terrified of something behind him.**

"' _Terrified_ '?!" Past Olympians and newcomers Demigods yelled.

 **He must've just come from the beach. Wet sand was caked in his fur. He'd escaped from somewhere. He was trying to get away from … something.**

Athena enters detective-mode, looking for clues

 **A bone-rattling growl cut through the storm. Behind Grover, at the far end of the block, a shadowy figure loomed. It swatted aside a street lamp, which burst in a shower of sparks.**

 **Grover stumbled, whimpering in fear. He muttered to himself, Have to get away. Have to warn them!**

"Whatcha he meant by have to warn them?"

"IS HE IS IN DANGER!?"

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

"Ooh, more clues!"

"Shit Grover! Get away fast!"

"SHUT UP AND READ DICKFUCKERS!" Thalia shouted in annoyance.

 **I couldn't see what was chasing him, but I could hear it muttering and cursing. The ground shook as it got closer. Grover dashed around a street corner and faltered. He'd run into a dead-end courtyard full of shops. No time to back up. The nearest door had been blown open by the storm.**

 **The sign above the darkened display window read: ST. AUGUSTINE BRIDAL BOUTIQUE.**

Everyone realized what the chapter title meant.

"Oooh..."

"SEE! Gods Valdez your a dick."

"HEY! I TAKE A OFFENSE!"

 **Grover dashed inside. He dove behind a rack of wedding dresses.**

"Oh dear."

 **The monster's shadow passed in front of the shop. I could smell the thing—a sickening combination of wet sheep wool and rotten meat and that weird sour body odor only monsters have, like a skunk that's been living off Mexican food.**

 **Grover trembled behind the wedding dresses. The monster's shadow passed on.**

 **Silence except for the rain. Grover took a deep breath. Maybe the thing was gone.**

"Jinx...Dumbass." Clarisse grumbled quietly.

 **Then lightning flashed. The entire front of the store exploded, and a monstrous voice bellowed: "MIIIIINE!"**

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

 **I sat bolt upright, shivering in my bed.**

 **There was no storm. No monster.**

"I hate that feeling..." Demigods grumbled.

 **Morning sunlight filtered through my bedroom window.**

 **I thought I saw a shadow flicker across the glass—a humanlike shape. But then there was a knock on my bedroom door—my mom called: "Percy, you're going to be late"—and the shadow at the window disappeared.**

"OOOOOOH ANNIE YOUR A PERVERT!" Thalia whooped.

"S-SHUT UP FUCKER!"

"OOOOOH BUUUUUUUURN BABY! YOU ADMIT THAT YOUR A PERVERT!"

"THALIA GRACE! I WILL MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU AND YOU WILL REGRET THAT YOU FUCKER!" Annabeth tackled on Thalia and then started a real nasty cat fight.

Thirty minutes later..*

"GODS! YOUR EVIL ANNIE!" Thalia whined.

 **It must've been my imagination. A fifth-story window with a rickety old fire escape … there couldn't have been anyone out there.**

Almost everyone facepalmed and thought it was monster, _never_ lower your guard idiot.

" **Come on, dear," my mother called again. "Last day of school. You should be excited!**

 **You've almost made it.'"**

"Jinx."

" **Coming," I managed.**

 **I felt under my pillow. My fingers closed reassuringly around the ballpoint pen I always slept with. I brought it out, studied the Ancient Greek writing engraved on the side: Anaklusmos. Riptide.**

Poseidon put a dream face on at that mention.

 **I thought about uncapping it, but something held me back. I hadn't used Riptide for so long….**

 **Besides, my mom had made me promise not to use deadly weapons in the apartment after I'd swung a javelin the wrong way and taken out her china cabinet. I put Anaklusmos on my nightstand and dragged myself out of bed.**

 **I got dressed as quickly as I could. I tried not to think about my nightmare or monsters or the shadow at my window.**

 **Have to get away. Have to warn them!**

 **What had Grover meant?**

Athena put a stern face on.

 **I made a three-fingered claw over my heart and pushed outward—an ancient gesture Grover had once taught me for warding off evil.**

 **The dream couldn't have been real.**

"Fuck it, this demigod is stupid."

"HEY! DON'T TELL MY SON STUPID YOU FUCKARD!"

 **Last day of school. My mom was right, I should have been excited. For the first time in my life, I'd almost made it an entire year without getting expelled. No weird accidents. No fights in the classroom. No teachers turning into monsters and trying to kill me with poisoned cafeteria food or exploding homework.**

Everyone put an squiggle eyes in anime style. _Exploding homework?_

Annabeth put a smile on while shaking her head. _Oh Seaweed Brain..._

 **Tomorrow, I'd be on my way to my favorite place in the world—Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Only one more day to go. Surely even I couldn't mess that up.**

"JINX!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Nico shouted.

Clarisse shrugged.

"I have really bad feeling about this."

"No shit Sherlock, he have the worst luck in Demigods history." Leo and Thalia said sarcastically.

 **As usual, I didn't have a clue how wrong I was.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

 **My mom made blue waffles and blue eggs for breakfast. She's funny that way, celebrating special occasions with blue food. I think it's her way of saying anything is possible. Percy can pass seventh grade. Waffles can be blue. Little miracles like that.**

 **I ate at the kitchen table while my mom washed dishes. She was dressed in her work uniform—a starry blue skirt and a red-and-white striped blouse she wore to sell candy at Sweet on America. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail.**

Poseidon smiled dreamily while Athena look at the book in jealousy.

 **The waffles tasted great, but I guess I wasn't digging in like I usually did. My mom looked over and frowned. "Percy, are you all right?"**

" **Yeah … fine."**

"HAVE YOU LEARN YOUR GODS DAMN LESSON YET!? OH FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKERY!"

 **But she could always tell when something was bothering me. She dried her hands and sat down across from me. "School, or …"**

 **She didn't need to finish. I knew what she was asking.**

" **I think Grover's in trouble," I said, and I told her about my dream.**

"Oh thanks Olympus..."

 **She pursed her lips. We didn't talk much about the other part of my life. We tried to live as normally as possible, but my mom knew all about Grover.**

" **I wouldn't be too worried, dear," she said. "Grover is a big satyr now. If there were a problem, I'm sure we would've heard from … from camp… ." Her shoulders tensed as she said the word camp.**

" **What is it?" I asked.**

" **Nothing," she said. "I'll tell you what. This afternoon we'll celebrate the end of school. I'll take you and Tyson to Rockefeller Center—to that skateboard shop you like."**

"Who's Tyson?"

"Spoilers."

"Your no fun."

Said the person smirked playfully.

 **Oh, man, that was tempting. We were always struggling with money.**

The future Demigods look uncomfortable about Percy's home life struggles.

 **Between my mom's night classes and my private school tuition, we could never afford to do special stuff like shop for a skateboard. But something in her voice bothered me.**

" **Wait a minute," I said. "I thought we were packing me up for camp tonight."**

"Busted."

"Shut up Hermes."

 **She twisted her dishrag. "Ah, dear, about that … I got a message from Chiron last night."**

 **My heart sank. Chiron was the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. He wouldn't contact us unless something serious was going on. "What did he say?"**

" **He thinks … it might not be safe for you to come to camp just yet. We might have to postpone."**

"SAY WHAT!?"

" **Postpone? Mom, how could it not be safe? I'm a half-blood! It's like the only safe place on earth for me!"**

"NO KIDDING SHERLOCK!"

"AND ROMAN TOO!" Jason, Hazel, and Frank chorused.

" **Usually, dear. But with the problems they're having—"**

" **What problems?"**

" **Percy … I'm very, very sorry. I was hoping to talk to you about it this afternoon. I can't explain it all now. I'm not even sure Chiron can. Everything happened so suddenly."**

 **My mind was reeling. How could I not go to camp? I wanted to ask a million questions, but just then the kitchen clock chimed the half-hour.**

 **My mom looked almost relieved. "Seven-thirty, dear. You should go. Tyson will be waiting."**

"Still. Who is Tyson?"

"Spoilers idiot."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry I can't fuck myself dipshit." Said the person and then give a middle finger.

"Screw you."

" **But—"**

" **Percy, we'll talk this afternoon. Go on to school."**

 **That was the last thing I wanted to do, but my mom had this fragile look in her eyes—a kind of warning, like if I pushed her too hard she'd start to cry.**

Typical son of Ares coughed.

"Mama boy."

Almost everyone was glaring him.

"Maybe I will charmspeak at Ares to disown you."

"HEY!"

 **Besides, she was right about my friend Tyson. I had to meet him at the subway station on time or he'd get upset. He was scared of traveling underground alone.**

 **I gathered up my stuff, but I stopped in the doorway. "Mom, this problem at camp. Does it…could it have anything to do with my dream about Grover?"**

 **She wouldn't meet my eyes. "We'll talk this afternoon, dear. I'll explain … as much as I can."**

 **Reluctantly, I told her good-bye. I jogged downstairs to catch the Number Two train.**

 **I didn't know it at the time, but my mom and I would never get to have our afternoon talk.**

 **In fact, I wouldn't be seeing home for a long, long time.**

Poseidon groaned.

 **As I stepped outside, I glanced at the brownstone building across the street. Just for a second I saw a dark shape in the morning sunlight—a human silhouette against the brick wall, a shadow that belonged to no one.**

 **Then it rippled and vanished.**


	5. I Play Dodgeball With Cannibals

There will be some chapters will be rated for fifteen years old or older, for strong mature language! I don't own PJ to rightfully belongs to Rick Riordan! **There will be a tiny spoiler to the Burning Maze for the those didn't read...(Lucky you..)**

Death Fury: Thanks you so much~!

godofhisownstories: Oh! * _chuckles_ * Honestly, your review shocked me in a good way! I never knew about that, but now I know! :D

Sorry for the wait guys, I'm in Alabama until 29th. Unfortunately I can't publish anything, but can do this chapter thanks to the those awesomeness Wifi~! ^^

* * *

"Done. Leo your next." Chris deadpanned.

"Yes—wait what?!"

"Yes Leo. You haven't read in ages." Hazel said.

"Aw. Fineeeeeee." Leo pouted slightly and read the title out loud.

 **Chapter Two: I Play Dodgeball With Cannibals**

"WHAT!?" Poseidon shrieked and enter overprotective mode.

"POSEIDON! STOP BEING SO OVERPROTECTIVE ABOUT YOUR FUTURE SON!"

"BASTARD! I'M THANKFUL FOR HAVING A SON EVEN I 'BROKE' THE OATH!"

"Why you little piece of shi—!"

"—BOYS!" Hestia, Athena, and Hera shouted.

 **My day started normal. Or as normal as it ever gets at Meriwether College Prep.**

"What's that?" Apollo frowned.

"A stupid college prep." Annabeth grumbled angrily.

"Whoa girl, what's your problem?!" Apollo said looking a little angry. "You don't have to be mad when I just ask a simple question?!"

"Oh it's nothing my lord." Annabeth replied sarcastically. "This duckfuck college prep is nothing, but stupid as a dumb fuck."

Almost everyone gasped in mocked horror at future/daughter of Athena.

"Nothing in hell that a daughter of Athena hates a college prep!" Leo mocked cried.

"FUCK YOU LEO!" Annabeth shouted and give a middle finger which Leo gasped in horror (mocked). "You will see why I hate this duckfuck college prep."

 **See, it's this "progressive" school in downtown Manhattan, which means we sit on beanbag chairs instead of at desks, and we don't get grades, and the teachers wear jeans and rock concert T-shirts to work.**

"WOW!" The twin gasped.

"TRAVIS ADD THIS TO-DO LIST!" Connor cried.

"ON IT!"

Everyone but, Annabeth facepalmed and mutters about stupid idiots don't know what are they doing, laughed at the twins like crazy.

 **That's all cool with me. I mean, I'm ADHD and dyslexic, like most half-bloods, so I'd never done that great in regular schools even before they kicked me out.**

"No shit Sherlock." Annabeth muttered sarcastically.

Thalia nodded in agreement.

"Seriously dude, that guy is a legend by kicking out about seventeen schools ( **A/N: This is only my imagination...Unfortunately...** ) in the past eight years until he vanished." Leo said and then realized what he said, look at Annabeth nervously that now look depressed.

Piper look annoyed at Leo.

"Leo go punch yourself." Piper said and added a powerful charmspeak, it almost made Jason, Nico, Zeus, Hades, Apollo and other male Gods and Demigods punch themself.

"OW THE FUCK BEAUTY QUEEN!?" Leo cried. "My beautiful face..."

Leo is sulking at the corner of the room.

 **The only bad thing about Meriwether was that the teachers always looked on the bright side of things, and the kids weren't always … well, bright.**

"Ouch." Jason said.

 **Take my first class today: English. The whole middle school had read this book called Lord of the Flies, where all these kids get marooned on an island and go psycho.**

"For some reason I got a feeling that Percy loved the 'psycho' word." Leo muttered; looking quite depressed about his face.

Piper rolled her eyes. _Drama queen._

 **So for our final exam, our teachers sent us into the break yard to spend an hour with no adult supervision to see what would happen. What happened was a massive wedgie contest between the seventh and eighth graders, two pebble fights, and a full-tackle basketball game. The school bully, Matt Sloan, led most of those activities.**

Annabeth growled at that name.

Almost everyone slightly move away from Annie's somewhat temper issues.

 **Sloan wasn't big or strong, but he acted like he was.**

Hades and Poseidon snorted and look at Zeus like a madman.

"That certainly sound like Zeus."

"HEY YOU OCEAN STINKY BEARD!"

"Bring it on lighting fart head!"

Before Zeus start a second Titan War between Poseidon, Hestia shouted to them that she will seriously will call Mother Rhea.

Zeus grumbled and then saw Poseidon give him a middle finger with a madman grin on his face.

Zeus growled angrily.

 **He had eyes like a pit bull, and shaggy black hair, and he always dressed in expensive but sloppy clothes, like he wanted everybody to see how little he cared about his family's money. One of his front teeth was chipped from the time he'd taken his daddy's Porsche for a joyride and run into a PLEASE SLOW DOWN FOR CHILDREN sign.**

Hermes chuckled.

 **Anyway, Sloan was giving everybody wedgies until he made the mistake of trying it on my friend Tyson.**

"Who is—!?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU BITCH!"

 **Tyson was the only homeless kid at Meriwether College Prep. As near as my mom and I could figure, he'd been abandoned by his parents when he was very young, probably because he was so … different.**

"How different?"Athena asked suspiciously.

Of course no one responded to her answer.

 **He was six-foot-three and built like the Abominable Snowman, but he cried a lot and was scared of just about everything, including his own reflection. His face was kind of misshapen and brutal-looking. I couldn't tell you what color his eyes were, because I could never make myself look higher than his crooked teeth. His voice was deep, but he talked funny, like a much younger kid—I guess because he'd never gone to school before coming to Meriwether. He wore tattered jeans, grimy size-twenty sneakers, and a plaid flannel shirt with holes in it.**

Hades sense the end is near.

"EVERYONE COVERED YOUR EARS!" Hades shouted loudly.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"GOOD GOD WOMAN!" Hades shouted. "Have you ever heard of quietness for motherfucking's sake!?"

 **He smelled like a New York City alleyway, because that's where he lived, in a cardboard refrigerator box off 72nd Street.**

 **Meriwether Prep had adopted him as a community service project so all the students could feel good about themselves. Unfortunately, most of them couldn't stand Tyson. Once they discovered he was a big softie, despite his massive strength and his scary looks, they made themselves feel good by picking on him. I was pretty much his only friend, which meant he was my only friend.**

"What about Grover?" Jason and Leo asked, looking quite confused.

"Er...I think he meant his 'first mortal' friend for the first time in his thirteen years of his life."

"What about Rachel?"

"Fuck that woman...Tryin' to steal my man..." Annabeth whispered angrily.

Aphrodite scented some love triangles and jealousy, as she scented them she smirked playfully.

Annabeth suddenly grew a little worried at Aphrodite's expression. She stayed tight-lipped and shake her head.

 **My mom had complained to the school a million times that they weren't doing enough to help him.**

"Maybe she could sue them all." Annabeth said darkly.

Athena wondered what in the Gaea's name is going on with her.

 **She'd called social services, but nothing ever seemed to happen. The social workers claimed Tyson didn't exist.**

Athena narrowed her eyes in suspense. _A Demigod? No, it couldn't be..._

 **They swore up and down that they'd visited the alley we described and couldn't find him, though how you miss a giant kid living in a refrigerator box, I don't know.**

Athena's fears was confirmed by read this, she look at her future daughter in shock. _How he's a alive? This monster is a Cyclops for frack's sake._

 **Anyway, Matt Sloan snuck up behind him and tried to give him a wedgie, and Tyson panicked.**

Athena snorted. _Coward._

 **He swatted Sloan away a little too hard. Sloan flew fifteen feet and got tangled in the little kids' tire swing.**

" **You freak!" Sloan yelled.**

Leo, Hazel, and Annabeth flinched like they have experienced those. Leo have experienced them all the time whenever he tried to run away from his hell until he found out that he is a demigod. Hazel experienced all the time during her time in the 40s (because of her curse) until she 'died' in Alaska. Annabeth used to experienced it all the time at the moment when her father marries that wicked stepmother always call her a freak whenever her father isn't around. Usually she ignores the insults until she was seven, that bitch stepmother put the spider in her room Annabeth cried for help until the third night she finally made a decision that would change the prophecies that caused a Second Titans War _and_ Giant War forever...She run away from home and never seen again until six years later she was twelve, only visit them by Seaweed Brain's gutsy advice, but now after the Giant War due to her depression she refused to leave Camp Half-Blood only for visiting Percy's mother and stepfather and their newborn child that was born after Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus alone. Sadly Percy never got a chance to see his baby sister to grew up. Right now in the future she is ten years old girl her name is Estelle Blofis. She never seen her half brother in her life, but her mother always told her that he died before she was born and tell her the story about her half brother when he was alive.

" **Why don't you go back to your cardboard box!"**

"THIS BITCH!" Hestia shrieked. "Should go to Hades!"

"—HEY! Don't use my name as a curse word!"

 **Tyson started sobbing. He sat down on the jungle gym so hard he bent the bar, and buried his head in his hands.**

" **Take it back, Sloan!" I shouted.**

"YEAH! TAKE IT BACK FUCKARD!"

 **Sloan just sneered at me. "Why do you even bother, Jackson? You might have friends if you weren't always sticking up for that freak."**

Hazel flinched when she remembered about Sammy that stand by her side before she 'died'.

 **I balled my fists. I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt. "He's not a freak. He's just…"**

"—an innocent boy that have a disabilities!" Hestia shouted.

 **I tried to think of the right thing to say, but Sloan wasn't listening. He and his big ugly friends were too busy laughing.**

"Sick bastards..."

 **I wondered if it were my imagination, or if Sloan had more goons hanging around him than usual. I was used to seeing him with two or three, but today he had like, half a dozen more, and I was pretty sure I'd never seen them before.**

" **Just wait till PE, Jackson," Sloan called. "You are so dead."**

Poseidon growled like he is super overprotective about his future son.

 **When first period ended, our English teacher, Mr. de Milo, came outside to inspect the carnage. He pronounced that we'd understood Lord of the Flies perfectly. We all passed his course, and we should never, never grow up to be violent people.**

"THAT'S A LIE!" Son of Ares yelled.

"Shut up dickfuck." Thalia said irritatedly.

 **Matt Sloan nodded earnestly, then gave me a chip-toothed grin.**

 **I had to promise to buy Tyson an extra peanut butter sandwich at lunch to get him to stop sobbing.**

" **I … I am a freak?" he asked me.**

Hestia officially lost it, she went super mad and then screaming with some unforgivable curses (No not _Harry Potter_ mind you) at the book.

Almost everyone chuckled nervously.

" **No," I promised, gritting my teeth. "Matt Sloan is the freak."**

"YES! YOU ARE NOW MY FAVORITE DEMIGOD!"

"HEY YOU CAN'T SHOWS ANY FAVORITISM! IT'S AGAINST ANCIENT LAWS!"

"DON'T FORGET THAT I'M NO LONGER OLYMPIAN ZEUS! I GIVE UP MY THRONE TO THAT DRUNKEN MAN!"

A certain grapefruit look angry and offended.

Zeus look angry at Hestia.

 **Tyson sniffled. "You are a good friend. Miss you next year if … if I can't …"**

 **His voice trembled. I realized he didn't know if he'd be invited back next year for the community service project. I wondered if the headmaster had even bothered talking to him about it.**

" **Don't worry, big guy," I managed. "Everything's going to be fine."**

 **Tyson gave me such a grateful look I felt like a big liar.**

Nico flinched when he remembered something fourteen years ago.

 **How could I promise a kid like him that anything would be fine?**

Nico look away with a grim expression on his face.

 **Our next exam was science. Mrs. Tesla told us that we had to mix chemicals until we succeeded in making something explode, Tyson was my lab partner. His hands were way too big for the tiny vials we were supposed to use. He accidentally knocked a tray of chemicals off the counter and made an orange mushroom cloud in the trash can.**

 **After Mrs. Tesla evacuated the lab and called the hazardous waste removal squad, she praised Tyson and me for being natural chemists.**

"The fuck?" Athena gaped.

 **We were the first ones who'd ever aced her exam in under thirty seconds.**

"SHIT MAN, THIS IS A RECORD OF DEMIGODS!" Leo exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock."

 **I was glad the morning went fast, because it kept me from thinking too much about my problems. I couldn't stand the idea that something might be wrong at camp. Even worse, I couldn't shake the memory of my bad dream. I had a terrible feeling that Grover was in danger.**

Poseidon groaned and then facepalmed.

 **In social studies, while we were drawing latitude/longitude maps, I opened my notebook and stared at the photo inside—my friend Annabeth on vacation in Washington, D.C. She was wearing jeans and a denim jacket over her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Her blond hair was pulled back in a bandanna. She was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial with her arms crossed, looking extremely pleased with herself, like she'd personally designed the place. See, Annabeth wants to be an architect when she grows up, so she's always visiting famous monuments and stuff. She's weird that way. She'd e-mailed me the picture after spring break, and every once in a while I'd look at it just to remind myself she was real and Camp Half-Blood hadn't just been my imagination.**

"Aww...Percy fallen in love with you in the first place!" Thalia and Piper cooed.

"S-shut up!"

 **I wished Annabeth were here. She'd know what to make of my dream. I'd never admit it to her, but she was smarter than me—**

Annabeth smirked smugly.

— **even if she was annoying sometimes.**

"WHATCHA SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Demigods facepalmed.

'She is so dense.' Demigods thought dryly.

 **I was about to close my notebook when Matt Sloan reached over and ripped the photo out of the rings.**

"HEY THAT'S NOT YOURS!" Hestia shouted.

Annabeth fumed.

" **Hey!" I protested.**

 **Sloan checked out the picture and his eyes got wide. "No way, Jackson. Who is that? She is not your—"**

Annabeth wished that she could've stabbed him back then when she got a chance instead of punching him in the face.

" **Give it back!" My ears felt hot.**

 **Sloan handed the photo to his ugly buddies, who snickered and started ripping it up to make spit wads. They were new kids who must've been visiting, because they were all wearing those stupid HI! MY NAME IS: tags from the admissions office. They must've had a weird sense of humor, too, because they'd all filled in strange names like: MARROW SUCKER, SKULL EATER, and JOE BOB.**

Everyone expect Annabeth groaned.

"Oh fuck, this is a monster." Artemis groaned.

Athena thought about the chapter's title.

"Oh shit, that's Cannibals."

Poseidon suddenly aged himself seventy years old.

 **No human beings had names like that.**

"No shit."

" **These guys are moving here next year," Sloan bragged, like that was supposed to scare me. "I bet they can pay the tuition, too, unlike your retard friend."**

Hestia fumed and then cursed every bully who dares the 'r' word front of a disability person will suffer a fate worse than death. Beware of the curse of Hestia.

" **He's not retarded." I had to try really, really hard not to punch Sloan in the face.**

Hestia hissed angrily.

" **You're such a loser, Jackson. Good thing I'm gonna put you out of your misery next period."**

"I hate that man..."

"Well Arty you _always_ hate mens."

"Shut up."

 **His huge buddies chewed up my photo. I wanted to pulverize them, but I was under strict orders from Chiron never to take my anger out on regular mortals, no matter how obnoxious they were. I had to save my fighting for monsters.**

"JINX!"

"SHUUUUT THE FUUUUUUCK UP!"

"No."

 **Still, part of me thought, if Sloan only knew who I really was …**

Hestia smirked at that pleasant thought.

 **The bell rang.**

 **As Tyson and I were leaving class, a girl's voice whispered, "Percy!"**

Thalia smirked.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything Annie."

"Shut up, I know what are you thinking about."

"Aw fuck you..."

"My pleasure." Annabeth said sarcastically.

 **I looked around the locker area, but nobody was paying me any attention. Like any girl at Meriwether would ever be caught dead calling my name.** 'Good or I will stab them all.' Annabeth thought.

 **Before I had time to consider whether or not I'd been imagining things, a crowd of kids rushed for the gym, carrying Tyson and me along with them. It was time for PE. Our coach had promised us a free-for-all dodgeball game, and Matt Sloan had promised to kill me.**

 **The gym uniform at Meriwether is sky blue shorts and tie-dyed T-shirts. Fortunately, we did most of our athletic stuff inside, so we didn't have to jog through Tribeca looking like a bunch of boot-camp hippie children.**

 **I changed as quickly as I could in the locker room because I didn't want to deal with Sloan. I was about to leave when Tyson called, "Percy?"**

 **He hadn't changed yet. He was standing by the weight room door, clutching his gym clothes.**

" **Will you … uh …"**

"…Oh my Gods this isn't what I am thinking..."

"Pervert."

"Hey!"

"Ahaha, my revenge is complete."

"Screw you."

" **Oh. Yeah." I tried not to sound aggravated about it. "Yeah, sure, man."**

 **Tyson ducked inside the weight room. I stood guard outside the door while he changed. I felt kind of awkward doing this, but he asked me to most days. I think it's because he's completely hairy and he's got weird scars on his back that I've never had the courage to ask him about.**

"Glad you didn't..."

 **Anyway, I'd learned the hard way that if people teased Tyson while he was dressing out, he'd get upset and start ripping the doors off lockers.**

"This guy is no ordinary mortal." Poseidon commented.

 _No shit_ , Athena thought.

 **When we got into the gym, Coach Nunley was sitting at his little desk reading Sports Illustrated. Nunley was about a million years old, with bifocals and no teeth and a greasy wave of gray hair. He reminded me of the Oracle at Camp Half-Blood—which was a shriveled-up mummy—except Coach Nunley moved a lot less and he never billowed green smoke. Well, at least not that I'd observed.**

 **Matt Sloan said, "Coach, can I be captain?"**

"Why I have a bad feeling about this?"

" **Eh?" Coach Nunley looked up from his magazine. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Mm-hmm."**

"Oh _shit_."

 **Sloan grinned and took charge of the picking. He made me the other team's captain, but it didn't matter who I picked, because all the jocks and the popular kids moved over to Sloan's side.**

 **So did the big group of visitors.**

 **On my side I had Tyson, Corey Bailer the computer geek, Raj Mandali the calculus whiz, and a half dozen other kids who always got harassed by Sloan and his gang. Normally I would've been okay with just Tyson—he was worth half a team all by himself—but the visitors on Sloan's team were almost as tall and strong-looking as Tyson, and there were six of them.**

 **Matt Sloan spilled a cage full of balls in the middle of the gym.**

" **Scared," Tyson mumbled. "Smell funny."**

Almost everyone looked confused.

 **I looked at him. "What smells funny?" Because I didn't figure he was talking about himself.**

" **Them." Tyson pointed at Sloan's new friends. "Smell funny."**

"Oh..." Olympians (expect for Athena) and newcomers Demigods slowly realized what he meant and slowly realized that he isn't a demigod, he is a monster.

"OH SHIT!"

 **The visitors were cracking their knuckles, eyeing us like it was slaughter time. I couldn't help wondering where they were from. Someplace where they fed kids raw meat and beat them with sticks.**

 **Sloan blew the coach's whistle and the game began. Sloan's team ran for the center line. On my side, Raj Mandali yelled something in Urdu, probably "I have to go potty!" and ran for the exit.**

Almost everyone snorted loudly at that coward.

 **Corey Bailer tried to crawl behind the wall mat and hide. The rest of my team did their best to cower in fear and not look like targets.**

" **Tyson," I said. "Let's g—"**

 **A ball slammed into my gut. I sat down hard in the middle of the gym floor. The other team exploded in laughter.**

Poseidon fumed angrily.

 **My eyesight was fuzzy. I felt like I'd just gotten the Heimlich maneuver from a gorilla. I couldn't believe anybody could throw that hard.**

"Yes because they wanted to kill you." Leo said sarcastically.

 **Tyson yelled, "Percy, duck!"**

"WHERE?! WHAT DUCK?!" Demeter cried.

"Shut up and read dipshit." Hades snarled.

 **I rolled as another dodgeball whistled past my ear at the speed of sound.**

 **Whooom!**

 **It hit the wall mat, and Corey Bailer yelped.**

" **Hey!" I yelled at Sloan's team. "You could kill somebody!"**

Leo paused for a second and then asked Athena if Monsters could harm mortals.

Athena look unsure about that question.

 **The visitor named Joe Bob grinned at me evilly. Somehow, he looked a lot bigger now … even taller than Tyson. His biceps bulged beneath his T-shirt. "I hope so, Perseus Jackson! I hope so!"**

 **The way he said my name sent a chill down my back. Nobody called me Perseus except those who knew my true identity. Friends … and enemies.**

"I wonder if Percy's real name is a taboo."

"Good question..."

 **What had Tyson said? They smell funny.**

 **Monsters.**

"FINALLY!"

 **All around Matt Sloan, the visitors were growing in size. They were no longer kids. They were eight-foot-tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts.**

 **Matt Sloan dropped his ball. "Whoa! You're not from Detroit! Who …"**

"Idiot."

 **The other kids on his team started screaming and backing toward the exit, but the giant named Marrow Sucker threw a ball with deadly accuracy. It streaked past Raj Mandali just as he was about to leave and hit the door, slamming it shut like magic. Raj and some of the other kids banged on it desperately but it wouldn't budge.**

" **Let them go!" I yelled at the giants.**

 **The one called Joe Bob growled at me. He had a tattoo on his biceps that said : JB luvs Babycakes. "And lose our tasty morsels? No, Son of the Sea God. We Laistrygonians aren't just playing for your death. We want lunch!"**

 **He waved his hand and a new batch of dodgeballs appeared on the center line—but these balls weren't made of red rubber. They were bronze, the size of cannon balls, perforated like wiffle balls with fire bubbling out the holes. They must've been searing hot, but the giants picked them up with their bare hands.**

" **Coach!" I yelled.**

"Really?"

 **Nunley looked up sleepily, but if he saw anything abnormal about the dodgeball game, he didn't let on. That's the problem with mortals. A magical force called the Mist obscures the true appearance of monsters and gods from their vision, so mortals tend to see only what they can understand. Maybe the coach saw a few eighth graders pounding the younger kids like usual.**

"'LIKE USUAL'?! GODS THIS MORTALS IS A FOOL!"

 **Maybe the other kids saw Matt Sloan's thugs getting ready to toss Molotov cocktails around. (It wouldn't have been the first time.) At any rate, I was pretty sure nobody else realized we were dealing with genuine man-eating bloodthirsty monsters.**

Almost everyone snorted.

" **Yeah. Mm-hmm," Coach muttered. "Play nice."**

"Really?!" Athena deadpanned.

 **And he went back to his magazine.**

 **The giant named Skull Eater threw his ball. I dove aside as the fiery bronze comet sailed past my shoulder.**

" **Corey!" I screamed.**

 **Tyson pulled him out from behind the exercise mat just as the ball exploded against it, blasting the mat to smoking shreds.**

" **Run!" I told my teammates. "The other exit!"**

 **They ran for the locker room, but with another wave of Joe Bob's hand, that door also slammed shut.**

" **No one leaves unless you're out!" Joe Bob roared. "And you're not out until we eat you!"**

 **He launched his own fireball. My teammates scattered as it blasted a crater in the gym floor.**

 **I reached for Riptide, which I always kept in my pocket, but then I realized I was wearing gym shorts. I had no pockets. Riptide was tucked in my jeans inside my gym locker. And the locker room door was sealed. I was completely defenseless.**

Everyone facepalmed.

 **Another fireball came streaking toward me. Tyson pushed me out of the way, but the explosion still blew me head over heels. I found myself sprawled on the gym floor, dazed from smoke, my tie-dyed T-shirt peppered with sizzling holes. Just across the center line, two hungry giants were glaring down at me.**

" **Flesh!" they bellowed. "Hero flesh for lunch!" They both took aim.**

" **Percy needs help!" Tyson yelled, and he jumped in front of me just as they threw their balls.**

Nico snickered.

Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"What."

"Oh nothing I thought something sexual."

"NICO!"

" **Tyson!" I screamed, but it was too late.**

 **Both balls slammed into him … but no … he'd caught them. Somehow Tyson, who was so clumsy he knocked over lab equipment and broke playground structures on a regular basis, had caught two fiery metal balls speeding toward him at a zillion miles an hour. He sent them hurtling back toward their surprised owners, who screamed, "BAAAAAD!" as the bronze spheres exploded against their chests.**

Poseidon look at Tyson (at the book) in awed.

 **The giants disintegrated in twin columns of flame—a sure sign they were monsters, all right.**

 **Monsters don't die. They just dissipate into smoke and dust, which saves heroes a lot of trouble cleaning up after a fight.**

" **My brothers!" Joe Bob the Cannibal wailed. He flexed his muscles and his Babycakes tattoo rippled. "You will pay for their destruction!"**

" **Tyson!" I said. "Look out!"**

 **Another comet hurtled toward us. Tyson just had time to swat it aside. It flew straight over Coach Nunley's head and landed in the bleachers with a huge KA-BOOM!**

 **Kids were running around screaming, trying to avoid the sizzling craters in the floor. Others were banging on the door, calling for help. Sloan himself stood petrified in the middle of the court, watching in disbelief as balls of death flew around him.**

 **Coach Nunley still wasn't seeing anything. He tapped his hearing aid like the explosions were giving him interference, but he kept his eyes on his magazine.**

"…I'm going find this men and give him a stern talk." Hestia said sternly.

 **Surely the whole school could hear the noise. The headmaster, the police, somebody would come help us.**

" **Victory will be ours!" roared Joe Bob the Cannibal. "We will feast on your bones!"**

"Feast my son's bone my _ass_!" Poseidon retorted.

 **I wanted to tell him he was taking the dodgeball game way too seriously**

—

"I'm starting to notice that." Thalia muttered under her breath.

— **,but before I could, he hefted another ball. The other three giants followed his lead.**

 **I knew we were dead. Tyson couldn't deflect all those balls at once. His hands had to be seriously burned from blocking the first volley. Without my sword … I had a crazy idea.**

Everyone groaned. Knowing Percy getting idea for a plan basically can _kill_ you.

 **I ran toward the locker room.**

" **Move!" I told my teammates. "Away from the door."**

 **Explosions behind me. Tyson had batted two of the balls back toward their owners and blasted them to ashes.**

 **That left two giants still standing.**

 **A third ball hurtled straight at me. I forced myself to wait—one Mississippi, two Mississippi—then dove aside as the fiery sphere demolished the locker room door.**

 **Now, I figured that the built-up gas in most boys' locker rooms was enough to cause an explosion, so I wasn't surprised when the flaming dodgeball ignited a huge WHOOOOOOOM!**

 **The wall blew apart. Locker doors, socks, athletic supporters, and other various nasty personal belongings rained all over the gym.**

 **I turned just in time to see Tyson punch Skull Eater in the face. The giant crumpled. But the last giant, Joe Bob, had wisely held on to his own ball, waiting for an opportunity. He threw just as Tyson was turning to face him.**

"NOOOO NOT HIM!" Hestia and Poseidon moaned.

" **No!" I yelled.**

 **The ball caught Tyson square in the chest. He slid the length of the court and slammed into the back wall, which cracked and partially crumbled on top of him, making a hole right onto Church Street. I didn't see how Tyson could still be alive, but he only looked dazed. The bronze ball was smoking at his feet. Tyson tried to pick it up, but he fell back, stunned, into a pile of cinder blocks.**

" **Well!" Joe Bob gloated. "I'm the last one standing! I'll have enough meat to bring Babycakes a doggie bag!"**

 **He picked up another ball and aimed it at Tyson.**

" **Stop!" I yelled. "It's me you want!"**

"Fuck his fatal flaw and fuck his (attempted) sacrifice." Annabeth grumbled.

 **The giant grinned. "You wish to die first, young hero?"**

 **I had to do something. Riptide had to be around here somewhere.**

 **Then I spotted my jeans in a smoking heap of clothes right by the giant's feet. If I could only get there…. I knew it was hopeless, but I charged.**

 **The giant laughed. "My lunch approaches." He raised his arm to throw. I braced myself to die.**

Poseidon clutched his trident.

 **Suddenly the giant's body went rigid. His expression changed from gloating to surprise.**

 **Right where his belly button should've been, his T-shirt ripped open and he grew something like a horn—no, not a horn—the glowing tip of a blade.**

Everyone stared at Annabeth who is blushing in embarrassment because she knew that they will figures it out that who's stalking Percy.

 **The ball dropped out of his hand. The monster stared down at the knife that had just run him through from behind.**

 **He muttered, "Ow," and burst into a cloud of green flame, which I figured was going to make Babycakes pretty upset.**

 **Standing in the smoke was my friend Annabeth. Her face was grimy and scratched. She had a ragged backpack slung over her shoulder, her baseball cap tucked in her pocket, a bronze knife in her hand, and a wild look in her storm-gray eyes, like she'd just been chased a thousand miles by ghosts.**

"Annabeth you pervert!"

"Oh gods daughter of Athena is a pervert..."

"Holy crap."

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

 **Matt Sloan, who'd been standing there dumbfounded the whole time, finally came to his senses. He blinked at Annabeth, as if he dimly recognized her from my notebook picture. "That's the girl … That's the girl—"**

 **Annabeth punched him in the nose and knocked him flat. "And you," she told him, "lay off my friend."**

Poseidon and Hestia cheered and whooped.

A certain daughter of Athena blushed.

 **The gym was in flames. Kids were still running around screaming. I heard sirens wailing and a garbled voice over the intercom. Through the glass windows of the exit doors, I could see the headmaster, Mr. Bonsai, wrestling with the lock, a crowd of teachers piling up behind him.**

" **Annabeth …" I stammered. "How did you … how long have you …"**

" **Pretty much all morning." She sheathed her bronze knife. "I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone."**

" **The shadow I saw this morning—that was—" My face felt hot. "Oh my gods, you were looking in my bedroom window?"**

"Pervert."

"Valdez do you want to live or _not_?"

"…"

" **There's no time to explain!" she snapped, though she looked a little red-faced herself. "I just didn't want to—"**

" **There!" a woman screamed. The doors burst open and the adults came pouring in.**

" **Meet me outside," Annabeth told me. "And him." She pointed to Tyson, who was still sitting dazed against the wall. Annabeth gave him a look of distaste that I didn't quite understand.**

Thalia look uncomfortable. Jason and Zeus noticed that and wondered what is up with her.

" **You'd better bring him."**

" **What?"**

" **No time!" she said. "Hurry!"**

 **She put on her Yankees baseball cap, which was a magic gift from her mom, and instantly vanished.**

"Lucky bastard." Hermes and Apollo whined.

 **That left me standing alone in the middle of the burning gymnasium when the headmaster came charging in with half the faculty and a couple of police officers.**

" **Percy Jackson?" Mr. Bonsai said. "What … how …"**

 **Over by the broken wall, Tyson groaned and stood up from the pile of cinder blocks. "Head hurts."**

 **Matt Sloan was coming around, too. He focused on me with a look of terror. "Percy did it, Mr. Bonsai! He set the whole building on fire. Coach Nunley will tell you! He saw it all!"**

"Why this little piece of shit!"

 **Coach Nunley had been dutifully reading his magazine, but just my luck—he chose that moment to look up when Sloan said his name. "Eh? Yeah. Mm-hmm."**

Hestia become deadly furious.

 **The other adults turned toward me. I knew they would never believe me, even if I could tell them the truth.**

Hestia is getting worst.

 **I grabbed Riptide out of my ruined jeans, told Tyson, "Come on!" and jumped through the gaping hole in the side of the building.**

Suddenly Jason begin to vanishing.

"Uh guys?" Jason asked in a panicking tone. "What's happening to me?!"

"JASON!" Piper cried.

Suddenly there's a flash of light and there's a note from the Fate.

 _Dear Olympians and future Demigods,_

 _The past is changing and unfortunately since the past is changing slightly Jason have to go to the future to help a no-longer-a-godling along with daughter of Demeter to the Maze. We strongly advise you to say a goodbye to Jason Grace. Best wishes to Jason Grace son of Jupiter and the sky prince._

 _Fates_

Piper have a bad feeling about the Fate's plan, although she cannot deny the Fates. Piper kissed Jason's cheek as she kiss his cheek Jason blushed furiously.

After everyone said goodbye to Jason. Thalia and Piper have a strong feeling that they won't see Jason again.

"Jason...Promise me that you will be back alive." Piper said look quite worried.

Jason grinned.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will come back to you." Jason smiled and then vanished without a trace.

After Jason vanished the thunder rumbles.

Piper felt a twist inside of her gut and thought, ' _an oath to keep with a final breath_.'

Piper gently touch her chest and then close her eyes praying to Fates that they will bring Jason back alive. As she prayed she could've sworn that she heard a string snap. She gasped in shock and look uncomfortable that she just heard.


	6. We Hail The Taxi Of Eternal Torment

I don't Percy Jackson and Olympians! The Author Notes will be at the bottom!

Piper continuing look uncomfortable.

"I'll read next!" Aphrodite said gleefully.

 **Chapter Three: We Hail The Taxi Of Eternal Torment**

Some people groaned when they heard the chapter's title, like they have been there before and didn't like it at all.

 **Annabeth was waiting for us in an alley down Church Street. She pulled Tyson and me off the sidewalk just as a fire truck screamed past, heading for Meriwether Prep.**

" **Where'd you find him?" she demanded, pointing at Tyson.**

Leo whistled.

"Rude aren't you Annabeth?"

"Shut up."

 **Now, under different circumstances, I would've been really happy to see her.**

 **We'd made our peace last summer, despite the fact that her mom was Athena and didn't get along with my dad.**

Athena and Poseidon smiled.

"Not anymore." Poseidon said softly.

 **I'd missed Annabeth probably more than I wanted to admit.**

"Aw..." Aphrodite cooed. "Isn't that so cute?!"

Annabeth blushed.

 **But I'd just been attacked by cannibal giants, Tyson had saved my life three or four times, and all Annabeth could do was glare at him like he was the problem.**

Leo frowned.

"Girl, what's your problem with Tyson?!" Leo asked incredulously. "You never act this way before with Tyson!"

"Leo, you will see why later." Annabeth said calmly.

Thalia laughed nervously. Knowing the reason why Annabeth hated them.

" **He's my friend," I told her.**

" **Is he homeless?"**

"What the fuck," Leo yelled. "Why are so rude to him?!"

"Leo. I swear to Gods, if you keep doing this, I am more willingly to make you shut the frick up!"

Leo scowled.

" **What does that have to do with anything? He can hear you, you know. Why don't you ask him?"**

 **She looked surprised. "He can talk?"**

Leo sighed in frustration, yearning to know why.

" **I talk," Tyson admitted. "You are pretty."**

" **Ah! Gross!" Annabeth stepped away from him.**

"Rude!" Hestia scolded.

 **I couldn't believe she was being so rude.**

"Even Percy agrees!"

"Quiet!"

 **I examined Tyson's hands, which I was sure must've been badly scorched by the flaming dodge balls, but they looked fine—grimy and scarred, with dirty fingernails the size of potato chips—but they always looked like that. "Tyson," I said in disbelief. "Your hands aren't even burned."**

The past and new comer Demigods and Olympians look at the book in disbelief. How in the world that he doesn't know?!

" **Of course not," Annabeth muttered. "I'm surprised the Laistrygonians had the guts to attack you with him around."**

 **Tyson seemed fascinated by Annabeth's blond hair.**

Athena narrowed her eyes. Why this monster isn't attacking her future daughter? Odd, this monster is no ordinary monster likewise others.

 **He tried to touch it, but she smacked his hand away.**

Leo sighed with annoyance look.

" **Annabeth," I said, "what are you talking about? Laistry-what?"**

"Canadians." Leo smirked.

"OH SHUT UP!" Frank yelled, with a offensive look on his face.

" **Laistrygonians. The monsters in the gym. They're a race of giant cannibals who live in the far north. Odysseus ran into them once, but I've never seen them as far south as New York before."**

"It's Percy." Thalia said sarcastically . "He has the worst demigod luck in the history, so nothing is impossible for him."

The Demigods snorted.

" **Laistry—I can't even say that. What would you call them in English?"**

 **She thought about it for a moment. "Canadians,"—**

Frank look at Annabeth in betrayal. "You traitor..."

Annabeth give a 'I'm innocent' gesture.

— **she decided. "Now come on, we have to get out of here."**

" **The police'll be after me."**

"No shit Sherlock." Thalia said sarcastically.

" **That's the least of our problems," she said. "Have you been having the dreams?"**

" **The dreams … about Grover?"**

 **Her face turned pale. "Grover? No, what about Grover?"**

 **I told her my dream. "Why? What were you dreaming about?"**

 **Her eyes looked stormy, like her mind was racing a million miles an hour.**

"Wow. He's sure knows a lot about you. Even if he just meet you last year."

Annabeth blushed.

" **Camp," she said at last. "Big trouble at camp."**

" **My mom was saying the same thing! But what kind of trouble?"**

The people who knew coughed nervously.

" **I don't know exactly. Something's wrong. We have to get there right away. Monsters have been chasing me all the way from Virginia, trying to stop me.**

"I'm sorry, but you come all the way from Virginia?! You come from Virginia to New York?!"

"Uh yes."

 **Have you had a lot of attacks?"**

"Nope."

 **I shook my head. "None all year … until today."**

" **None? But how …" Her eyes drifted to Tyson. "Oh."**

" **What do you mean, 'oh'?"**

 **Tyson raised his hand like he was still in class. "Canadians—**

"You gotta be kidding me! It's not Canadian for Roman's sake!"

— **in the gym called Percy something … Son of the Sea God?"**

"Yep!"

 **Annabeth and I exchanged looks.**

 **I didn't know how I could explain, but I figured Tyson deserved the truth after almost getting killed.**

Leo paused for a moment, and then spoke:

"What if Tyson is a mortal?"

"Leo. If so, then he can see the mist like Rachel." Annabeth stated in a 'duh' tone.

" **Big guy," I said, "you ever hear those old stories about the Greek gods? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena—"**

"NAME HAVE POWER, REMEMBER!" Teenage Zeus shouted in a sudden annoyance.

"Zeus, he only know that Olympians is real for a year."

"So?!"

" **Yes," Tyson said.**

" **Well … those gods are still alive. They kind of follow Western Civilization around, living in the strongest countries , so like now they're in the U.S. And sometimes they have kids with mortals. Kids called half-bloods."**

" **Yes," Tyson said, like he was still waiting for me to get to the point.**

" **Uh, well, Annabeth and I are half-bloods," I said. "We're like … heroes-in-training. And whenever monsters pick up our scent, they attack us. That's what those giants were in the gym. Monsters."**

" **Yes."**

"He is taking the news so well." Leo noticed.

"Duh, he's a Cyclops, what do you expect?"

 **I stared at him. He didn't seem surprised or confused by what I was telling him, which surprised and confused me. "So … you believe me?"**

 **Tyson nodded. "But you are … Son of the Sea God?"**

"Duh."

" **Yeah," I admitted. "My dad is Poseidon."**

"Dude!" Leo exclaimed. "What if Tyson is a really evil monster?!"

"…"

"Let's not speak that again."

"…Agreed."

 **Tyson frowned. Now he looked confused. "But then …"**

 **A siren wailed. A police car raced past our alley.**

Demigods groaned.

" **We don't have time for this," Annabeth said. "We'll talk in the taxi."**

" **A taxi all the way to camp?" I said. "You know how much money—"**

" **Trust me."**

 **I hesitated. "What about Tyson?"**

 **I imagined escorting my giant friend into Camp Half-Blood. If he freaked out on a regular playground with regular bullies, how would he act at a training camp for demigods? On the other hand, the cops would be looking for us.**

" **We can't just leave him," I decided. "He'll be in trouble, too."**

"Curse his fatal flaw." Annabeth muttered.

" **Yeah." Annabeth looked grim. "We definitely need to take him. Now come on."**

 **I didn't like the way she said that, as if Tyson were a big disease we needed to get to the hospital—**

"Seriously?"

"SHUT UP!"

— **but I followed her down the alley. Together the three of us sneaked through the side streets of downtown while a huge column of smoke billowed up behind us from my school gymnasium.**

" **Here." Annabeth stopped us on the corner of Thomas and Trimble. She fished around in her backpack. "I hope I have one left."**

 **She looked even worse than I'd realized at first. Her chin was cut. Twigs and grass were tangled in her ponytail, as if she'd slept several nights in the open. The slashes on the hems of her jeans looked suspiciously like claw marks.**

Athena and Apollo look worried. "What happened to you?"

Annabeth laughed nervously.

"Let's say that I battled some monsters."

Athena and Apollo look nervous. They don't like the tone of Annabeth's speaking.

" **What are you looking for?" I asked.**

 **All around us, sirens wailed. I figured it wouldn't be long before more cops cruised by, looking for juvenile delinquent gym-bombers. No doubt Matt Sloan had given them a statement by now. He'd probably twisted the story around so that Tyson and I were the bloodthirsty cannibals.**

" **Found one. Thank the gods." Annabeth pulled out a gold coin that I recognized as a drachma, the currency of Mount Olympus. It had Zeus's likeness stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other.**

" **Annabeth," I said, "New York taxi drivers won't take that."**

" **Stêthi," she shouted in Ancient Greek. "Ô hárma diabolês!"**

The Demigods and some Olympians groaned like they have been there.

They look at Annabeth in sympathy.

"How you even survive?"

Annabeth shrugged. Weakass coward.

 **As usual, the moment she spoke in the language of Olympus, I somehow understood it.**

 **She'd said: Stop, Chariot of Damnation!**

Cue to more groan.

 **That didn't exactly make me feel real excited about whatever her plan was.**

"I just agreed with you Jackson.." One of the Demigods muttered.

 **She threw her coin into the street, but instead of clattering on the asphalt, the drachma sank right through and disappeared.**

 **For a moment, nothing happened.**

"I wish..." Said Hermes.

 **Then, just where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space—bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze.**

 **It was a taxi, all right, but unlike every other taxi in New York, it wasn't yellow. It was smoky gray. I mean it looked like it was woven out of smoke, like you could walk right through it. There were words printed on the door—something like GYAR SSIRES—but my dyslexia made it hard for me to decipher what it said.**

 **The passenger window rolled down, and an old woman stuck her head out. She had a mop of grizzled hair covering her eyes, and she spoke in a weird mumbling way, like she'd just had a shot of Novocain. "Passage? Passage?"**

" **Three to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said. She opened the cab's back door and waved at me to get in, like this was all completely normal.**

" **Ach!" the old woman screeched. "We don't take his kind!"**

"Rude!" Leo shouted.

 **She pointed a bony finger at Tyson.**

 **What was it? Pick-on-Big-and-Ugly-Kids Day?**

Leo nodded in passion. He is very determined to know the truth.

" **Extra pay," Annabeth promised. "Three more drachma on arrival."**

Annabeth snorted. Those ladies never got one.

" **Done!" the woman screamed.**

 **Reluctantly I got in the cab. Tyson squeezed in the middle. Annabeth crawled in last.**

 **The interior was also smoky gray, but it felt solid enough. The seat was cracked and lumpy—no different than most taxis. There was no Plexiglas screen separating us from the old lady driving … Wait a minute. There wasn't just one old lady. There were three, all crammed in the front seat, each with stringy hair covering her eyes, bony hands, and a charcoal-colored sackcloth dress.**

Leo and other newcomers Demigods shivered.

Hades foretell the future and quickly warned everyone.

"EVERYONE COVERED YOUR EARS!" Hades shouted.

Everyone groaned, but covered their ears.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS!" Aphrodite shrieked.

"OH FOR THE DEATH OF THE FUCKING ALMIGHTY GOD WOMAN! YOU'RE MAKING ME DEAF!"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKER! LET ME SCREAM THE HORROR OF THIS!"

 **The one driving said, "Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha!"**

 **She floored the accelerator, and my head slammed against the backrest. A prerecorded voice came on over the speaker: Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!**

Everyone (expect for few) groaned loudly.

"Oh for the love of Zeus!"

"You're getting too much arrogant Zeus!"

"Shut up Poseidon!"

 **I looked down and found a large black chain instead of a seat belt. I decided I wasn't that desperate … yet.**

 **The cab sped around the corner of West Broadway, and the gray lady sitting in the middle screeched, "Look out! Go left!"**

" **Well, if you'd give me the eye, Tempest, I could see that!" the driver complained.**

"Hold the phone! Give her the eye!?"

"Uh...That's what the book said."

"No duh stupid."

"…Are you mocking me?"

 **Wait a minute. Give her the eye?**

"That's what she said Sherlock!"

 **I didn't have time to ask questions because the driver swerved to avoid an oncoming delivery truck, ran over the curb with a jaw-rattling thump, and flew into the next block.**

" **Wasp!" the third lady said to the driver. "Give me the girl's coin! I want to bite it."**

"Bite it?"

"…Ew! Are you trying kill yourself?!"

" **You bit it last time, Anger!" said the driver, whose name must've been Wasp. "It's my turn!"**

" **Is not!" yelled the one called Anger.**

 **The middle one, Tempest, screamed, "Red light!"**

" **Brake!" yelled Anger.**

 **Instead, Wasp floored the accelerator and rode up on the curb, screeching around another corner, and knocking over a newspaper box. She left my stomach somewhere back on Broome Street.**

" **Excuse me," I said. "But … can you see?"**

"NO DUMBASS!" Daughter of Ares shouted.

" **No!" screamed Wasp from behind the wheel.**

" **No!" screamed Tempest from the middle.**

" **Of course!" screamed Anger by the shotgun window.**

 **I looked at Annabeth. "They're blind?"**

"You shouldn't said that front of them."

" **Not completely," Annabeth said. "They have an eye."**

"One?"

"Yup."

"Oh dear god."

" **One eye?"**

" **Yeah."**

" **Each?"**

" **No. One eye total."**

 **Next to me, Tyson groaned and grabbed the seat. "Not feeling so good."**

" **Oh, man," I said, because I'd seen Tyson get carsick on school field trips and it was not something you wanted to be within fifty feet of.**

Aphrodite and her future children look like they're going to be sick.

" **Hang in there, big guy. Anybody got a garbage bag or something?"**

 **The three gray ladies were too busy squabbling to pay me any attention. I looked over at Annabeth, who was hanging on for dear life, and I gave her a why-did-you-do-this-to-me look.**

" **Hey," she said, "Gray Sisters Taxi is the fastest way to camp."**

"*cough* Not."

" **Then why didn't you take it from Virginia?"**

" **That's outside their service area," she said, like that should be obvious. "They only serve Greater New York and surrounding communities."**

" **We've had famous people in this cab!" Anger exclaimed. "Jason! You remember him?"**

"Our Jason?" Leo asked stupidity.

"No, stupid." Annabeth retorted.

Piper Mclean look nervous. Jason...Jason please be alright. I won't forget myself if you die Jason Grace!

" **Don't remind me!" Wasp wailed. "And we didn't have a cab back then, you old bat. That was three thousand years ago!"**

" **Give me the tooth!" Anger tried to grab at Wasp's mouth, but Wasp swatted her hand away.**

" **Only if Tempest gives me the eye!"**

" **No!" Tempest screeched. "You had it yesterday!"**

" **But I'm driving, you old hag!"**

"Hehe...She called her sister an old hag." Leo snickered.

" **Excuses! Turn! That was your turn!"**

 **Wasp swerved hard onto Delancey Street, squishing me between Tyson and the door. She punched the gas and we shot up the Williamsburg Bridge at seventy miles an hour.**

 **The three sisters were fighting for real now, slapping each other as Anger tried to grab at Wasp's face and Wasp tried to grab at Tempest's. With their hair flying and their mouths open, screaming at each other, I realized that none of the sisters had any teeth except for Wasp, who had one mossy yellow incisor. Instead of eyes, they just had closed, sunken eyelids, except for Anger, who had one bloodshot green eye that stared at everything hungrily, as if it couldn't get enough of anything it saw.**

 **Finally Anger, who had the advantage of sight, managed to yank the tooth out of her sister Wasp's mouth. This made Wasp so mad she swerved toward the edge of the Williamsburg Bridge, yelling, "'Ivit back! 'Ivit back!"**

 **Tyson groaned and clutched his stomach.**

" **Uh, if anybody's interested," I said, "we're going to die!"**

"Persassy strike again!" The Stoll said at the same time.

Leo stared at them in disbelief. "Persassy?"

"Oh! It"s like when monsters come by. Percy goes Persassy mode and he would say something like this: 'Die! Die you bastard! My sassiness is too much for them and you will goes boom!'"

Leo snickered.

" **Don't worry," Annabeth told me, sounding pretty worried. "The Gray Sisters know what they're doing. They're really very wise."**

"Wise?! Oh for the love of Zeus!" Thalia shouted incredulously.

"I was thirteen!" Annabeth said.

"SO!?"

 **This coming from the daughter of Athena, but I wasn't exactly reassured. We were skimming along the edge of a bridge a hundred and thirty feet above the East River.**

" **Yes, wise!" Anger grinned in the rearview mirror, showing off her newly acquired tooth. "We know things!"**

"I don't think that I blessed them." Athena muttered.

" **Every street in Manhattan!" Wasp bragged, still hitting her sister. "The capital of Nepal!"**

" **The location you seek!" Tempest added.**

"Fucking idiots! You're making him even more curious!"

 **Immediately her sisters pummeled her from either side, screaming, "Be quiet! Be quiet! He didn't even ask yet!"**

" **What?" I said. "What location? I'm not seeking any—"**

" **Nothing!" Tempest said. "You're right, boy. It's nothing!"**

Poseidon and Athena facepalmed. "Idiots."

" **Tell me."**

" **No!" they all screamed.**

" **The last time we told, it was horrible!" Tempest said.**

Poseidon shivered.

" **Eye tossed in a lake!" Anger agreed.**

Poseidon sighed miserably. "It's nearly took me seventy years to take that bloody eye off of my lake! It's was so disgusting!" Poseidon said in disgust, remembering how disgusting it was.

" **Years to find it again!" Wasp moaned. "And speaking of that—give it back!"**

" **No!" yelled Anger.**

" **Eye!" Wasp yelled. "Gimme!"**

 **She whacked her sister Anger on the back. There was a sickening pop and something flew out of Anger's face. Anger fumbled for it, trying to catch it, but she only managed to bat it with the back of her hand. The slimy green orb sailed over her shoulder, into the backseat, and straight into my lap.**

Aphrodite couldn't handle anymore, so she fainted and some of her future children fainted too.

 **I jumped so hard, my head hit the ceiling and the eyeball rolled away.**

" **I can't see!" all three sisters yelled.**

" **Give me the eye!" Wasp wailed.**

" **Give her the eye!" Annabeth screamed.**

" **I don't have it!" I said.**

" **There, by your foot," Annabeth said. "Don't step on it! Get it!"**

" **I'm not picking that up!"**

 **The taxi slammed against the guardrail and skidded along with a horrible grinding noise. The whole car shuddered, billowing gray smoke as if it were about to dissolve from the strain.**

" **Going to be sick!" Tyson warned.**

"OH SHIT!"

"DEAR GOD, PLEASE DON'T TELL THAT TYSON ACTUALLY THREW UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR THE DESCRIPTION!"

" **Annabeth," I yelled, "let Tyson use your backpack!"**

" **Are you crazy? Get the eye!"**

 **Wasp yanked the wheel, and the taxi swerved away from the rail. We hurtled down the bridge toward Brooklyn, going faster than any human taxi. The Gray Sisters screeched and pummeled each other and cried out for their eye.**

 **At last I steeled my nerves. I ripped off a chunk of my tie-dyed T-shirt, which was already falling apart from all the burn marks, and used it to pick the eyeball off the floor.**

" **Nice boy!" Anger cried, as if she somehow knew I had her missing peeper. "Give it back!"**

" **Not until you explain," I told her. "What were you talking about, the location I seek?"**

"Blackmail?"

"Nah don't think so. Since his fatal flaw is loyalty."

"Ah."

" **No time!" Tempest cried. "Accelerating!"**

 **I looked out the window. Sure enough, trees and cars and whole neighborhoods were now zipping by in a gray blur. We were already out of Brooklyn, heading through the middle of Long Island.**

" **Percy," Annabeth warned, "they can't find our destination without the eye. We'll just keep accelerating until we break into a million pieces."**

" **First they have to tell me," I said. "Or I'll open the window and throw the eye into oncoming traffic."**

" **No!" the Gray Sisters wailed. "Too dangerous!"**

" **I'm rolling down the window."**

Please don't threw it at the lake. I don't wanna waste my seventy years to get that bloody eyeball off the sea or ocean or the lake, Poseidon thought looking quite 'seasick'.

" **Wait!" the Gray Sisters screamed. "30, 31, 75, 12!"**

Poseidon paled. Sea of Monsters. _Oh fuck_.

 **They belted it out like a quarterback calling a play.**

" **What do you mean?" I said. "That makes no sense!"**

"You will see Perseus...You will see..." Poseidon muttered.

" **30, 31, 75, 12!" Anger wailed. "That's all we can tell you. Now give us the eye! Almost to camp!"**

 **We were off the highway now, zipping through the countryside of northern Long Island. I could see Half-Blood Hill ahead of us, with its giant pine tree at the crest—Thalia's tree, which contained the life force or a fallen hero.**

Zeus look gloomy at her fallen future daughter.

" **Percy!" Annabeth said more urgently. "Give them the eye now!"**

 **I decided not to argue. I threw the eye into Wasp's lap.**

 **The old lady snatched it up, pushed it into her eye socket like somebody putting in a contact lens, and blinked. "Whoa!"**

 **She slammed on the brakes. The taxi spun four or five times in a cloud of smoke and squealed to a halt in the middle of the farm road at the base of Half-Blood Hill.**

 **Tyson let loose a huge belch. "Better now."**

" **All right," I told the Gray Sisters. "Now tell me what those numbers mean."**

"Seriously?"

" **No time!" Annabeth opened her door. "We have to get out now."**

 **I was about to ask why, when I looked up at Half-Blood Hill and understood.**

 **At the crest of the hill was a group of campers. And they were under attack.**

Suddenly there's a flash of light and then it's revealed Son of Apollo, Will Solace. He saw Nico and then he run toward Nico and give him a bear hug.

"Oh my Gods! Nico!"

Nico look confused, but then his eyes changed and his memories changed. "Will?!"

"You stupid idiot! Don't you dare leave me again!"

Nico chuckled nervously. "Sorry Will. I'm on a quest...To protecting the Boy-Who-Lived. I short of left without a goodbye...Heh..Heh.."

 _WACK!_

"Ow!"

"You left me without a goodbye...Idiot!"

"I told you I'm sorry for god's sake!"

Will giggled. "I forgot that how much cute you are!"

Nico growled. "No. I'm not cute. Don't you dare say the C word."

"Cute! Cute! Cute!"

"NOOOO! I'M NOT A C-WORD! I'M SON OF HADES AND THE GHOST KING!"

"Oh my Gods! You're the most cutest person ever!"

Everyone stared at Nico and Will.

"What the fuck just happen?!" One of them said.

"Thalia your boyfriend—!"

"You bastard! I don't have a boyfriend! I'm a sworn eternal maiden for the hunter of Lady Artemis!" Thalia shouted in annoyance.

"WHAT?!"

"The future! It's changing!" Annabeth gasped in realization.

"Oh."

"My."

"God!"

—

Sorry for a long unexpected hiatus for the last few months...I had a writer block. ;-; I don't want to give up this story, so I continuing trying to gather ideas. And yes I changed the future, so Thalia never left the hunter of Artemis and Nico meet Will (because 'this' timeline that Will never been existed, but now since the future is changing Will is born!) and got married. Heheh...Also, I don't allowed flames or any auto correct, since there's so many of rude remark about my grammar, seriously you guys it's making me go on deep depression again. You know I nearly take my own life last year, but my childhood friend saved my life and she's the reason that I am alive now...Yeah..I'm not speaking about it again.


	7. Tyson Plays With Fire

I don't own Percy Jackson! It's belong to Uncle Rick the troller!

—

"So...Can you guys please explain to me what is going on?" Will asked after hugging his husband for the millionth time.

Annabeth gasped in realization and then look embarrassed. "Oh that's right...Nico can you explain to Will why we are in the past?"

Will's eyes widened in shock. "The past?!"

Nico and the others nodded in confirmation.

"Well...This is technically a long story, but I will put it short." Nico said and then explained everything to Will.

That all leaves Will look shock and then horrified. "You're telling me that we're in the 70s to order to save Percy's downfall!? And PERCY WAS TORTURED IN THE ANCIENT PRISON OF THE VOID?! AND HE IS IN A COMA FOR ETERNITY, BUT WE NEED TO READ ALL THE BOOKS TO SAVE HIS LIFE?!" Will screamed in horror and disbelief. "Where is he?! I need to check on him!"

"Calm down Will! He is only at the Olympus infirmary and supervising by your Dad!" Nico said quickly.

Will frowned. "Wait a second, I thought Dad is no longer—!"

Nico quickly put his hands on his husband's mouth. "Shh! We can't reveal the future!" Nico hissed and give a warning stare at Will.

"Sorry!" Will winced and give a apologize stare.

The past Olympians frowned. They admit that they're a little (*cough* more than a little *cough*) curious about their future.

Annabeth coughed hastily to order to change the subject. "Who gonna read next?"

The future subject is fortunately forgotten. "Um...I will." Hermes said, raising his hand like a student in school who is unsure about the answer, but raising their hand.

" **Chapter Four: Tyson Plays With Fire** " Hermes said, reading the chapter's title.

 **Mythologically speaking, if there's anything I hate worse than trios of old ladies, it's bulls.**

Clarisse coughed. "Much worse than that."

"I wonder who?" Chris asked sarcastically.

 **Last summer, I fought the Minotaur on top of Half-Blood Hill. This time what I saw up there was even worse: two bulls. And not just regular bulls—bronze ones the size of elephants. And even that wasn't bad enough. Naturally they had to breathe fire, too.**

The Olympians take a glance at Hephaestus.

"Oi!" Hephaestus said defensively. "I threw that in the junkyard millennia years ago, now I wonder who got that? It's can't be found that easily.."

Thalia and Nico shivered when he said 'junkyard'. That lead someone's death. Someone is very dear to Nico/him.

 **As soon as we exited the taxi, the Gray Sisters peeled out, heading back to New York, where life was safer. They didn't even wait for their extra three-drachma payment.**

Almost everyone snorted. How ironic is that? They were yearning for that money, but they didn't even get it.

 **They just left us on the side of the road, Annabeth with nothing but her backpack and knife, Tyson and me still in our burned-up tie-dyed gym clothes.**

" **Oh, man," said Annabeth, looking at the battle raging on the hill.**

The past and the future newcomers (and no one heard this before) looking at the book in concern and the tension is getting quite worst.

 **What worried me most weren't the bulls themselves. Or the ten heroes in full battle armor who were getting their bronze-plated booties whooped. What worried me was that the bulls were ranging all over the hill, even around the back side of the pine tree.**

"Wait," said teenage Zeus. "That shouldn't be happening. Thalia's tree..."

Thalia paled, possibly can predict what is going to happened. Zeus won't be happy to hear about this. 'No shit,' Thalia thought.

 **That shouldn't have been possible.**

"Exactly!"

 **The camp's magic boundaries didn't allow monsters to cross past Thalia's tree. But the metal bulls were doing it anyway.**

 **One of the heroes shouted, "Border patrol, to me!" A girl's voice—gruff and familiar.**

"Border patrol," asked the newcomer and the demigod who wasn't there at the time."What's in the Gods name is that?!"

"It's something that haven't been used for a few decades, ever since Thalia turned into a tree and _that_ time." Annabeth explained.

" _That_ time?" One of the Demigods asked in confusion.

 **Border patrol? I thought. The camp didn't have a border patrol.**

" **It's Clarisse," Annabeth said. "Come on, we have to help her."**

"Yeah, helping me by ass." Clarisse retorted. "I'm a daughter of War! You think weakass?!"

"No," sighed Annabeth. "I'm not calling you weak, but you gonna need help from people someday."

"No." Clarisse said simply.

 **Normally, rushing to Clarisse's aid would not have been high on my "to do" list.**

"See? He even agrees with me!"

 **She was one of the biggest bullies at camp.**

"No way! I'm not a bully! Right Chris?"

"Err..."

"I _said_ , right Chris?"

"T-that's right!" Chris said weakly.

Clarisse beamed. "Percy is wrong! I will give him a punch when he wake up!"

'Oh man Percy, I pity you...' The Demigods whom is getting bullied by her, thought grimly.

 **The first time we'd met she tried to introduce my head to a toilet.**

Clarisse smiled brightly. "Good times!"

"But you got—!"

"Shut it."

 **She was also a daughter of Ares, and I'd had a very serious disagreement with her father last summer, so now the god of war and all his children basically hated my guts.**

"Jeez."

"Ares are so stubborn to believe that he lost."

"After all he haven't lose a battle for thousands of years."

 **Still, she was in trouble. Her fellow warriors were scattering, running in panic as the bulls charged. The grass was burning in huge swathes around the pine tree. One hero screamed and waved his arms as he ran in circles, the horsehair plume on his helmet blazing like a fiery Mohawk.**

 **Clarisse's own armor was charred. She was fighting with a broken spear shaft, the other end embedded uselessly in the metal joint of one bull's shoulder.**

 **I uncapped my ballpoint pen. It shimmered, growing longer and heavier until I held the bronze sword Anaklusmos in my hands. "Tyson, stay here. I don't want you taking any more chances."**

" **No!" Annabeth said. "We need him."**

"Wait! I thought you hate his gut."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

 **I stared at her. "He's mortal.**

"Idiot."

"How can you didn't realize it fool!" Artemis said and sighed. "Idiot mens."

 **He got lucky with the dodge balls but he can't—"**

" **Percy, do you know what those are up there? The Colchis bulls, made by Hephaestus himself. We can't fight them without Medea's Sunscreen SPF 50,000. We'll get burned to a crisp."**

"Medea's what," asked Poseidon.

"Oceanic Brain..." Athena chuckled.

" **Medea's what?"**

"Like a father like a son," said Apollo.

 **Annabeth rummaged through her backpack and cursed. "I had a jar of tropical coconut scent sitting on my night-stand at home. Why didn't I bring it?"**

"Why?" Travis asked.

"I don't know, this was years ago!" Annabeth said in frustration.

 **I'd learned a long time ago not to question Annabeth too much. It just made me more confused. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not going to let Tyson get fried."**

" **Percy—"**

" **Tyson, stay back." I raised my sword. "I'm going in."**

"Stupid hero complex," muttered Annabeth.

"No, blame on the genes," whispered Thalia.

Annabeth and Thalia take a glance at Poseidon.

"Definitely blame them," they both muttered.

Poseidon, Hades, and (teenage) Zeus sneezed.

"Bless you!"

 **Tyson tried to protest, but I was already running up the hill toward Clarisse, who was yelling at her patrol, trying to get them into phalanx formation. It was a good idea. The few who were listening lined up shoulder-to-shoulder, locking their shields to form an ox-hide—and-bronze wall, their spears bristling over the top like porcupine quills.**

 **Unfortunately, Clarisse could only muster six campers. The other four were still running around with their helmets on fire. Annabeth ran toward them, trying to help. She taunted one of the bulls into chasing her, then turned invisible, completely confusing the monster. The other bull charged Clarisse's line.**

 **I was halfway up the hill—not close enough to help. Clarisse hadn't even seen me yet.**

 **The bull moved deadly fast for something so big. Its metal hide gleamed in the sun. It had fist-sized rubies for eyes, and horns of polished silver. When it opened its hinged mouth, a column of white-hot flame blasted out.**

" **Hold the line!" Clarisse ordered her warriors.**

 **Whatever else you could say about Clarisse, she was brave.**

"What I say?" Clarisse said smugly. "I'm brave."

 **She was a big girl with cruel eyes like her father's.**

Clarisse try not to look hurt.

 **She looked like she was born to wear Greek battle armor, but I didn't see how even she could stand against that bull's charge.**

 **Unfortunately, at that moment, the other bull lost interest in finding Annabeth. It turned, wheeling around behind Clarisse on her unprotected side.**

" **Behind you!" I yelled. "Look out!"**

Clarisse gasped a little.

"He saved my life," whispered Clarisse. "I never knew..."

 **I shouldn't have said anything, because all I did was startle her. Bull Number One crashed into her shield, and the phalanx broke. Clarisse went flying backward and landed in a smoldering patch of grass. The bull charged past her, but not before blasting the other heroes with its fiery breath. Their shields melted right off their arms. They dropped their weapons and ran as Bull Number Two closed in on Clarisse for the kill.**

 **I lunged forward and grabbed Clarisse by the straps of her armor. I dragged her out of the way just as Bull Number Two freight-trained past. I gave it a good swipe with Riptide and cut a huge gash in its flank, but the monster just creaked and groaned and kept on going.**

 **It hadn't touched me, but I could feel the heat of its metal skin. Its body temperature could've microwaved a frozen burrito.**

"Oooh..." Almost everyone said in sympathy.

" **Let me go!" Clarisse pummeled my hand. "Percy, curse you!"**

Clarisse and Annabeth winced/flinched. Annabeth almost become blind because of that curse from the giant. Clarisse felt really guiltily.

 **I dropped her in a heap next to the pine tree and turned to face the bulls. We were on the inside slope of the hill now, the valley of Camp Half-Blood directly below us—the cabins, the training facilities, the Big House—all of it at risk if these bulls got past us.**

 **Annabeth shouted orders to the other heroes, telling them to spread out and keep the bulls distracted.**

 **Bull Number One ran a wide arc, making its way back toward me. As it passed the middle of the hill, where the invisible boundary line should've kept it out, it slowed down a little, as if it were struggling against a strong wind; but then it broke through and kept coming. Bull Number Two turned to face me, fire sputtering from the gash I'd cut in its side. I couldn't tell if it felt any pain, but its ruby eyes seemed to glare at me like I'd just made things personal.**

 **I couldn't fight both bulls at the same time. I'd have to take down Bull Number Two first, cut its head off before Bull Number One charged back into range. My arms already felt tired. I realized how long it had been since I'd worked out with Riptide, how out of practice I was.**

"Oh shit," said Demigods and (some) Olympians.

 **I lunged but Bull Number Two blew flames at me. I rolled aside as the air turned to pure heat. All the oxygen was sucked out of my lungs. My foot caught on something—a tree root, maybe—and pain shot up my ankle. Still, I managed to slash with my sword and lop off part of the monster's snout. It galloped away, wild and disoriented. But before I could feel too good about that, I tried to stand, and my left leg buckled underneath me. My ankle was sprained, maybe broken.**

Annabeth flinched. Arachne...

 **Bull Number One charged straight toward me. No way could I crawl out of its path.**

 **Annabeth shouted: "Tyson, help him!"**

 **Somewhere near, toward the crest of the hill, Tyson wailed, "Can't—get—through!"**

" **I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!"**

 **Thunder shook the hillside. Suddenly Tyson was there, barreling toward me, yelling: "Percy needs help!"**

 **Before I could tell him no, he dove between me and the bull just as it unleashed a nuclear firestorm.**

" **Tyson!" I yelled.**

 **The blast swirled around him like a red tornado. I could only see the black silhouette of his body. I knew with horrible certainty that my friend had just been turned into a column of ashes.**

 **But when the fire died, Tyson was still standing there, completely unharmed. Not even his grungy clothes were scorched. The bull must've been as surprised as I was, because before it could unleash a second blast, Tyson balled his fists and slammed them into the bull's face. "BAD COW!"**

Everyone chuckled.

 **His fists made a crater where the bronze bull's snout used to be. Two small columns of flame shot out of its ears. Tyson hit it again, and the bronze crumpled under his hands like aluminum foil.**

 **The bull's face now looked like a sock puppet pulled inside out.**

" **Down!" Tyson yelled.**

 **The bull staggered and fell on its back. Its legs moved feebly in the air, steam coming out of its ruined head in odd places.**

 **Annabeth ran over to check on me.**

 **My ankle felt like it was filled with acid, but she gave me some Olympian nectar to drink from her canteen, and I immediately started to feel better. There was a burning smell that I later learned was me. The hair on my arms had been completely singed off.**

" **The other bull?" I asked.**

 **Annabeth pointed down the hill. Clarisse had taken care of Bad Cow Number Two. She'd impaled it through the back leg with a celestial bronze spear. Now, with its snout half gone and a huge gash in its side, it was trying to run in slow motion, going in circles like some kind of merry-go-round animal.**

 **Clarisse pulled off her helmet and marched toward us. A strand of her stringy brown hair was smoldering, but she didn't seem to notice. "You—ruin—everything!" she yelled at me. "I had it under control!"**

"Be honest, you almost got yourself killed!" Chris exclaimed.

 **I was too stunned to answer. Annabeth grumbled, "Good to see you too, Clarisse."**

" **Argh!" Clarisse screamed. "Don't ever, EVER try saving me again!"**

Almost everyone stare at Clarisse.

"OKAY! Sorry!" Clarisse said not sounding sorry.

" **Clarisse," Annabeth said, "you've got wounded campers."**

 **That sobered her up. Even Clarisse cared about the soldiers under her command.**

" **I'll be back," she growled, then trudged off to assess the damage.**

 **I stared at Tyson. "You didn't die."**

"No shit Sherlock." Thalia muttered.

 **Tyson looked down like he was embarrassed. "I am sorry. Came to help. Disobeyed you."**

" **My fault," Annabeth said. "I had no choice. I had to let Tyson cross the boundary line to save you. Otherwise, you would've died."**

" **Let him cross the boundary line?'" I asked. "But—"**

" **Percy," she said, "have you ever looked at Tyson closely? I mean … in the face. Ignore the Mist, and really look at him."**

 **The Mist makes humans see only what their brains can process … I knew it could fool demigods too, but…**

Nico muttered something in Ancient Greek and that made Will smacked Nico.

"Watch your language," warned Will.

"You are not Captain America!" Nico hissed.

 **I looked Tyson in the face. It wasn't easy. I'd always had trouble looking directly at him, though I'd never quite understood why. I'd thought it was just because he always had peanut butter in his crooked teeth. I forced myself to focus at his big lumpy nose, then a little higher at his eyes.**

 **No, not eyes.**

 **One eye. One large, calf-brown eye, right in the middle of his forehead, with thick lashes and big tears trickling down his cheeks on either side.**

" **Tyson," I stammered. "You're a …"**

"FINALLY!"

"JESUS! He's slow!"

" **Cyclops," Annabeth offered. "A baby, by the looks of him. Probably why he couldn't get past the boundary line as easily as the bulls. Tyson's one of the homeless orphans."**

" **One of the what?"**

" **They're in almost all the big cities," Annabeth said distastefully. "They're … mistakes, Percy.**

"ANNABETH CHASE THAT'S A RACIST!" Hestia shouted.

"Sorry! I'm truly sorry!"

 **Children of nature spirits and gods … Well, one god in particular, usually … and they don't always come out right. No one wants them. They get tossed aside. They grow up wild on the streets. I don't know how this one found you, but he obviously likes you. We should take him to Chiron, let him decide what to do."**

" **But the fire. How—"**

" **He's a Cyclops." Annabeth paused, as if she were remembering something unpleasant.**

Thalia and Annabeth shivered.

" **They work the forges of the gods. They have to be immune to fire. That's what I was trying to tell you."**

 **I was completely shocked. How had I never realized what Tyson was?**

"Because you're a dumbass," son of Ares said in distaste.

A knife almost hit him in the head, but only an inch. Son of Ares look at Annabeth who is giving him a traditional middle finger with a sadist smile on her face.

 **But I didn't have much time to think about it just then. The whole side of the hill was burning.**

 **Wounded heroes needed attention. And there were still two banged-up bronze bulls to dispose of, which I didn't figure would fit in our normal recycling bins.**

 **Clarisse came back over and wiped the soot off her forehead. "Jackson, if you can stand, get up. We need to carry the wounded back to the Big House, let Tantalus know what's happened."**

"Tantalus?"

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

" **Tantalus?" I asked.**

" **The activities director," Clarisse said impatiently.**

"WHAT!?"

"THE!?"

"FUCK?!"

"HOW?!"

"WHERE'S CHIRON!?"

" **Chiron is the activities director. And where's Argus? He's head of security. He should be here."**

 **Clarisse made a sour face. "Argus got fired. You two have been gone too long. Things are changing."**

Hera look down in worried for Argus.

" **But Chiron … He's trained kids to fight monsters for over three thousand years. He can't just be gone. What happened?"**

" **That happened," Clarisse snapped.**

 **She pointed to Thalia's tree.**

"Oh no.."

 **Every camper knew the story behind the tree. Six years ago, Grover, Annabeth, and two other demigods named Thalia and Luke had come to Camp Half-Blood chased by an army of monsters. When they got cornered on top of this hill, Thalia, a daughter of Zeus, had made her last stand here to give her friends time to reach safety. As she was dying, her father, Zeus, took pity on her and changed her into a pine tree. Her spirit had reinforced the magic borders of the camp, protecting it from monsters. The pine had been here ever since, strong and healthy.**

 **But now, its needles were yellow.**

"Oh no no no no!"

"Zeus won't be happy..." Demeter muttered.

 **A huge pile of dead ones littered the base of the tree. In the center of the trunk, three feet from the ground, was a puncture mark the size of a bullet hole, oozing green sap.**

 **A sliver of ice ran through my chest. Now I understood why the camp was in danger. The magical borders were failing because Thalia's tree was dying.**

Zeus growled and gripped his master bolt and look like he is going to face Kronos like he did during the Titan War between him and his father.

—Flashback during the Titan War—

"Father," yelled Zeus, holding the master bolt. "Eat this!"

"Zeus," roared Kronos. "I will destroy you! And will imprison Rhea for disobedience! Curse you Rhea!"

Rhea scoffed angrily. "No, Kronos, curse you! For eating our children! Only if you didn't listen to father and this wouldn't be happening! Zeus will take your throne," promised Rhea. "The age of the Titans is over and the golden age of our children will be birthed!"

Rhea unsheathed her long sword and speak in unknown language that can't possibly detect. She look at Zeus and her children sadly. "Be good Zeus and please win this war," she whispered under her breath. She look at Kronos in hatred and then run to Kronos and then she raised her sword to strike Kronos.

"You can't fight Rhea! You never been a fighter," roared Kronos.

"You never know Kronos," said Rhea and then prepared her final strike. "I'm a fighter, but I'm not good as you, but I can slow you down!"

She sliced Kronos legs and one arm off and then push him to the water since the water make it slower to regenerate.

"NOOOO! CURSE YOU," angrily roared Kronos and then stabbed his backbiter at Rhea's stomach. Rhea look at her stomach and then clench her stomach in unexplainable pain. She look at Zeus who is staring at her in horrify expression. "Z-Zeus don't look," she said weakly and Zeus look away and then she screamed in pain and then she faded away with tears her eyes.

Zeus stumbled and then fall to his knees. His mother died in eyes. This is his first death of that he ever seen in his life. "Father...No...Kronos! I will destroy you and rip you into pieces! I will kill you and you will taste of my master bolt!" Zeus roared as the multiple lightning strikes Kronos.

"I will join you younger brother," said Hades and used his Helm of the Darkness to take over the darkness of abyss and take control Kronos shadow and make him completely paralyzed by force of the darkness. "Raise my dead army! Answer the call of your almighty king," shouted Hades as the ground begun to shake like an earthquake and then the greatest ancient warriors of the dead awakened and risen from the ground. They begun to attack Kronos as best as they can.

"I will join you as well," said Poseidon and used his trident to summoned the all the waters of earth to order to drowned Kronos.

The big three give a battle cry and then give their final strike to Kronos and then Kronos give his last yell to his sons and then scattered into pieces and the pieces fall into Tarturus and Tarturus give the roar of delight to ready to torture Kronos into pieces in revenge.

The gate of Hell is closed by Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus.

The Gods have won after ten years of endless suffering, bloodshed and war. But now it's officially coming in end.

— End of the flashback—

Almost everyone coward to hide from the wrath of Zeus; the king of Gods.

 **Someone had poisoned it.**

Zeus yelled angrily and threw his bolt to the random mortal plane and the plane crushed into the ocean and then drowns into the ocean.

—

 _I think you know which_ _plane_ _that Zeus strike down...Heh..Heh...Anyway I May changed the Titan War, but this is what I imagine..Don't sue me! And PLEASE review! :D_


End file.
